All I Want is Everything
by swervin35
Summary: Bella left Edward standing in the woods after graduation high school. No one believes Edward when he tells them she transported away and a search of the woods near the high school commences with no trace of Bella found. Full summary inside. AH.
1. The Letter from Forks High School

**All I Want is Everything**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: This is one of two new stories I am working on and will be un-beta'd like my others. I have one story being beta'd and two stories which I am stuck on, so while I wait on the beta's to get back to me and inspiration to strike on the one's I am stuck on, I give you _All I Want is Everything_.**

**_Summary: Bella left Edward standing in the woods after graduation high school. No one believes Edward when he tells them she transported away and a search of the woods near the high school commences with no trace of Bella found. Years later, Bella is back in Forks at the request of Ms. Brandt to help prepare for a special Valentine's Day Alumni Cantata show. She knew her chances of seeing Edward again were high and no matter how she prepared herself; she was in no way prepared for when she actually saw him. Will Edward forgive her? Will Bella forgive him?_**

Chapter One: The Letter from Forks High School

_BPOV_

_September 13, 2008_

It's my birthday once again! My life is in shambles and I can pinpoint the exact moment it started going to hell. **_Three years after I broke up with Edward Cullen._** I couldn't think about that today or ever really. So anyway, today is my 29th birthday and Dad wanted me to come to visit him in Forks this weekend. I shook my head remembering the conversation from last night.

_"Bells, I just don't understand. Why won't you come to Forks this weekend so we can celebrate your birthday together," Dad asked once again._

_I had explained it to him twice already. "Dad, I just can't face people in Forks right now. It has been over 11 years since I left."_

_"That is no reason not to come this weekend," he said for the third time, or was it the forth._

_I was getting frustrated. Why couldn't he understand? "Fine, you want the truth?"_

_"Yes," he answer was swift._

_"Even if I know you are not going to like it," I challenged._

_"Bells, out with it."_

_"I'm not coming because you will want to take me off the base for dinner."_

_"And would that be so bad," he defended._

_"Of course it wouldn't, Dad. What would be bad is for us to run into any of the Cullen's!"_

_"Is that what this whole refusal to come visit me is about, the prospect of seeing Edward again?"_

_"Yes, Dad, I broke up with him without giving him a chance to get a word in edgewise and then disappear for weeks, worrying not only you but from what you told me him."_

_"Why did you end things in the first place? And don't give me the whole long distance non-sense you spout off every time I ask you for an explanation."_

_What could I say? I had told Dad the truth years ago. It was the whole long distance relationship and my own insecurities of losing Edward; better to end the relationship before I could get hurt. The only problem was I did get hurt but not by Edward. I hurt myself when I left him standing in the woods. "I told you the truth, Dad, of why I left. If you don't believe me, I don't know what I can say to convince you."_

_The phone call had ended not long after I had said those truthful yet painful words._

Shaking the memory away I brought myself back to the present as I headed outside to get the mail. Dad was disappointed in me and he had every right to be. I wanted to visit him but I couldn't bring myself to jump in a shuttle and head off to Forks.

After opening the mailbox, I pulled the mail out piece by piece sorting it as I went. The last envelope I pulled out was from the Forks High School. Why would the high school be sending me anything? Our ten year class reunion was last June and of course I didn't go, so why this letter now. I headed back inside with no intention of opening it but by the time I shut and locked the front door I had talked myself into seeing what the school wanted from me.

_September 10, 2008_

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_I know this letter might come as a surprise to you and I ask that you consider this request. I am writing to you first since you are the furthest alumni, from the classes 1996 and 1997, not living in Forks and what I have planned hinges on your and Edward Cullen's agreement. What I am proposing for you to consider is coming back for a special Valentine's Day performance featuring the 1996 and 1997 Alumni Cantata cast. _

_I don't know all the details or the songs or if there will be any other interest. Please let me know by October 1 whether you are in or not. I need to contact the rest of the cast as rehearsals need to start by October 24 and every weekend after, with some time taken out for Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and the New Year. I will understand if you do not have the time. I make no presumptions on what you will decide and you should know I talked with your father, before writing you just to see if it were possible for you to travel free through Star Command. I leave the decision to you. If you have any questions, please feel free to call me at the high school; leave a message if I do not answer and I will call you back._

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. A. Brandt_

I read the letter three times. Could I am consider this proposal after refusing to fly to Forks this weekend? No, I couldn't; but the opportunity to perform again with an amazing and talent group of friends – could I still call them friends? – again was a hard decision to make. I had time and would weigh the pros and cons carefully. Before I even could start the list my cell rang.

"Hello," I said answering.

"Hey, Bella," my supervisor, Steve, said. "I know you asked for the weekend off but we received an encoded message last night that no one can break."

"Let me guess, you want me to come in, Steve," I said.

"You are the best code breaker I have," he said trying to sweet talk me.

"I'll be there in an hour," I said not really having anything better to do today.

An hour later, I walked into the communication hub to find all the lights out and not a single computer on. What the hell? I flipped the lights on and jumped out of my skin when my co-workers jump up shouting, "Happy Birthday, Bella."

I looked around the room as my heart beat slowed. Everyone I had worked with since graduating from Star Command academy was in the hub room, even my Dad was here. I gave him a watery smile wiping my eyes as he approached me giving me a hug. "I know you don't like surprises, Bells. I knew they were planning this and that is why I was trying so hard to get you to come to Forks this weekend."

"You could have told me," I retorted jokingly.

"Would it have made a difference?"

"No, but I would have been prepared."

It wasn't the best birthday I have had but it was better than sitting at home alone.

_A week after receiving the letter_

The letter was still weighing heavily on my mind and the list of pros seriously outweighed the cons. I was thinking about it when I returned to my apartment and found my roommate had once again trashed the place with a wild Friday night party. I screamed. She had left this morning for a two week mission leaving me with the cleanup duty again. I hated parties and when she told me she was hosting one I had made arrangements to stay with a friend. I threw my bag in my still locked room, well after unlocking the door, and got to work. I was not going to live in a total mess for the next two weeks.

Grabbing the trash can off the balcony, I started tossing beer can after beer can into it along with several glass bottles of booze, red solo cups, and even several pairs of unmentionables. I didn't want to know what all went on last night. Once all the cans, bottles, and other trash was taken care of, I went across the hall and knocked on the door of my neighbor, Jake.

"Hey, Bella," he answered wiping his sweaty face with a towel. "Was my music too loud?"

"No, Jake," I answered. "I need your help. Leslie had a party last night…"

"I know," he said cutting me off, "I went over to ask her to turn down the music around midnight."

"Did she?"

"Yes," he said leaning against the doorjamb with the towel around his neck. "The party broke up a half hour later. I heard grumbled and drunken complaints that it wasn't a party without loud music."

I laughed. "Good to know. Anyway, I need your help. She left the mess for me again and I just finished picking up the trash and can't pick up the trash can. Could you please empty it into the dumpster for me?"

"Sure and it is horrible that she left you with the cleanup."

"She does every time."

He entered behind me and easily picked up the trash can walking out. While he was taking care of that, I started scrubbing every surface with Lysol.

"All done," Jake said coming back in and placed the trash can back on the balcony. "I was going to grab a shower and then head out to get something to eat. Would you like to join me?" I looked up and over at him questioningly. He blushed. "I didn't mean in the shower but for lunch."

I knew what he had meant. "I don't know, Jake," I started in a teasing way.

"Oh come on, you know I like you and all, Bella, but you are so not my type," he teased right back.

"And what is your type, Jake," I asked with a mocked hurt look.

"Manly men with muscles to die for and dreamy come hither eyes," he said with a wink.

"You are such a girl, Jake," I said throwing my cleaning rag at him which he naturally caught with one hand. "Go back to you apartment and shower. I'm hungry and don't want to wait too long on your ass."

"You wound me, Bella," he said placing the cleaning rag on the counter. "Give me twenty minutes to make myself beautiful."

Jake took me to Woody's Library Restaurant. "It's my treat, dear," he said as we sat down at the table.

"Jake, you don't have too."

"I missed your birthday last weekend and this is part of my gift to you. So quit your complaining and order whatever you want, sweetheart."

I laughed picking up my menu with a shake of my head. After ordering, he handed me a small gift bag with a card. "Jake," I said a little outraged when I opened bag and discovered a Tanzanite and White Sapphire necklace with matching earrings both set in Sterling Silver, "this is too much."

"It is not, girl. You deserve a little sparkling bling around your neck and on your ears," he readily answered taking a sip of his white wine.

_Two weeks after receiving the letter_

I don't know what it is about the letter from Ms. Brandt; it has taunted me every morning for the last two weeks from its place on my bulletin board to make a decision. Call or throw me away, it seemed to say each time I saw it hanging there.

I couldn't make a decision. One day I was all for agreeing and by the next day I had talked myself out of picking up the phone. It was a vicious cycle and I would have to come to a decision on in soon.

Two and half weeks after receiving the letter

It was 11 pm and I had finally made a decision. Picking up my cell, I dialed the number Ms. Brandt had included in the letter. I knew there was no way she was in her classroom at this hour, well it was only 9 in Forks, but still shouldn't be there.

"You have reached the classroom of Ms. Brandt. I am sorry I missed your call. I am either in the middle of a class or at lunch. Please leave a message and I will return your call as soon as possible. If you are a student and are going to miss rehearsal, please use the alternate phone number found on the rehearsal schedule. _Beep._"

"Hello, Ms. Brandt. It is Bella Swan and I would like to speak with you concerning the Valentine's Day show you are trying to put together. I know I am calling awfully late and cutting it close to the deadline you gave me to get back to you. My work schedule has been hectic and I haven't had much time to think about performing since receiving the letter. If you could call me so we can discuss further, I would appreciate it. You can reach me by calling the Forks Star Command base and they will patch you through to me. Talk to you soon."

_October 1, 2008_

"Lieutenant Swan," I answered my ringing desk phone. "How can I assist you?"

"Bella," an almost familiar voice came through the line, "this is Ms. Brandt from Forks High School. I'm returning your call about the Valentine's show."

I coiled the phone cord around my hand suddenly nervous. "Yes, Ms. Brandt," I said recognizing her voice finally. "I haven't made any decisions."

"Oh," she said surprised, "I thought that is why you called last night."

"I need more information to help me decide."

"Alright, ask away."

"I hate asking these two questions, but, first, is Alice Cullen involved in the planning," I asked getting straight to the point.

"No, no other former student knows yet," she answered. "And it is now Alice Hale. What's your other question?"

I mentally slapped my head. I knew that. Alice had sent me the wedding invitation. When was her wedding? "How about my Dad?"

"Again, no, Bella; I did speak with your father about a show I was thinking about putting together and how I would like you to be part of it. I didn't tell him when I was thinking for the show to take place."

I sighed looking at the message I was trying to decode. It was good to know the two factors I thought were behind this show didn't know anything about it. "I'll be happy to perform."

"Great. I will send out the rest of the letters today."

"I do ask that you do not mention my agreeing to anyone."

"Can I inquire as to why?"

"I want it to be a surprise," I said before telling her about why I disappeared without a word after graduation.

"I don't know what to say, Bella. I remember helping search the woods for you and the search being called off because you resurfaced. Those who help look were never told what happened to make you run."

"Will you keep this from anyone who asks?"

"Yes," she agreed but with reluctance. "I have got to run. Can you send me an email with your contact information?"

"Of course," I said pulling up the email I had started this morning to her, deleting my refusal and leaving only my contact information. "Sent."

"Thanks, Bella. I'll see you on the 24th."

What have I just done? I thought placing the phone back on its cradle. After a minute or two, I picked it back up and dialed Dad.

"Hey, Bells," he said answering. "What do I owe this unexpected call too? You're not in trouble or hurt are you?"

"No, Dad, not in trouble or hurt. I have decided to come for a visit."

"What? I mean, that's great, Bells. What made you changed your mind?"

I explained about the letter and the phone conversation with Ms. Brandt. "I am scared, Dad. I am sure Edward will readily agree to perform. I just don't know how either of us will react to seeing each other again."

"Don't let that stop you from coming and performing, Bella. You need to face you fear sooner or later. I have tried telling you this time and time again."

"I know and I heard you, I just wasn't ready. The letter came at a good time and I think I am ready as I will ever be to face the questions Edward and others will have."

"Do you want to stay on the base with me?"

"Not really, Dad. I don't want to hide. I'll make reservations at the Lodge for the weekend of the 24th and the next time weekend I'll stay at the base."

"If you're sure, Bella, it is fine with me, just as long as I get to face time with you."

"I know, Dad. I'm going to be late to a meeting."

"See you in a couple of weeks and talk to you even sooner," he said in farewell.

The meeting was standard bull shit. Star Command ship captains not happy with long waits on decryptions. Steve wasn't blaming us for working slow. He knew how long it took at time to break an encryption. And none of us could blame him for doing his job by letting us know of the complaints. Having dismissed us to return to our workstations, he turned to walk back to his office. "Hey, Steve," I called rushing to catch up to him. "I have a dilemma I need to talk to you about."

"It's not about your roommate again is it, Bella?"

"Well, she is a pain in my side," I answered.

"I told you to speak with your landlord about breaking your side of the lease."

"I know; I only have six months left and she has been away on a mission. And will be gone again in a few weeks for another mission that goes until the New Year."

"A perfect time to move out, if you asked me," he said indicating a chair in front of his desk as he settled himself in his office chair.

"I know, but it is a hassle and my weekends just became booked solid until after Valentine's Day, which is the dilemma I need to talk to you about."

"Explain," he said as steepled his fingers in front of his mouth.

"I am returning to Forks to perform in a show on Valentine's Day. Rehearsal starts October 24th and runs every Friday and Saturday, excluding a few weekends for Halloween and Thanksgiving and a week or two for Christmas. I will be unavailable to work on weekends for some time."

"Bella, that's great and I see no dilemma. You have worked almost every weekend for six years and the whole team knows this. God knows, I have tried countless times to kick you out of here on Friday's telling you to have a good weekend to no avail. Two weeks ago was the first time you have taken a weekend off since I became your supervisor. The team will understand," he said standing and walking out of his office with me following. I had no idea what he was going to do. "Everyone can I have your attention," he said over the hum of work going on around us. When everyone had stopped what they were translating and turned, he went on. "Starting this Friday at 3:30, Bella will no longer be working weekends until March."

I was shocked when everyone started clapping. "About time," Sarah, my best friend, shouted over the clapping. "Why now," she asked when everyone stopping clapping.

"Bella is finally going to visit her father in Forks and will be performing in a Valentine's Day show there too. Rehearsals start this month and every weekend, save a few until the show."

"Wow," Sarah said rush over to hug me. "This is big for you," she whispered. Sarah was the only one of my co-workers who knew of why I left Forks years ago.

I gave her a tight smile.

_October 24, 2008_

I stepped off the shuttle and looked up at the dreary cloud covered sky of Forks. It smelled like it had recently rained. God, I missed the smell of pine that was heavily present after a rain. Living in Indianapolis was great for the simple fact that it didn't always rain, but it never smelled this heavenly after a rainstorm.

An SUV was waiting for me with an Ensign standing next to it with the keys. "Lieutenant, let me help you with your bags," he said as I approached opening the backend.

"Thank you," I said handing him a bag at a time.

"Do you need directions anywhere," he asked after closed the backend

"No, I am quite familiar with Forks," I answered climbing into the driver's seat. I had called Dad right before landing and he was stuck in a meeting that would last well into the evening. He wished me luck before ending the call. I was now driving passed the hospital and prayed the car that turned out wasn't Carlisle.

The car went passed me as I waited for cars to clear thus allowing me to turn in to the Lodge's parking lot. I hazard a glance as it passed and it was Carlisle. I couldn't be for sure if he knew it was me or not. I sighed as I shut off the ignition having crossed the traffic lanes and parked.

"Good afternoon," a sweet young woman greeted me. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, Isabella Swan."

"Umm, I am not finding you. Oh," she said looking at me.

"What?"

"It was cancelled three hours ago."

"What," I shouted causing her to jump. "Sorry."

"Your room was cancelled."

"Are there still rooms available," I asked trying to calm myself.

"No," she answered. "It is still hiking season."

I thanked her and walked out, groaning when I was in the SUV again. What was I going to do? I really didn't want to stay at the base but I had no other choice. I sent Dad a brief text letting him know.

His response was immediate and only one word. _Alice?_

I would kill her if she did. I had four hours to kill before I had to be at the high school and since the nap I was hoping for was now out of the question, I didn't know what to do. I ended up at the diner.

"Bella, is that you," Angela said coming over to the table I had been sitting at for the past two hours surfing the web. I had been pleasantly surprised to see a wireless sign on the door when I entered.

I looked up wide-eyed as she sat down joining me uninvited. "Hey, Ang," I said. She and I had ended up roommates in college and had since kept in touch. I knew she come back and took over the diner after graduating college with a business degree. It just surprised me to see her here in the dining room.

"Why didn't you email and tell me you were going to be in town? Wait, why are you here?"

"Surprise," I said with a grimace at the look she gave me. "Ms. Brandt wrote me," I told her lowering my voice and covering my face with my hair as Mike Newton walked in with Jessica, his wife.

"You agreed to be in the show," she whispered.

"Yep, but it's a secret until tonight," I whispered back.

"Where are you staying?"

"The base," I replied.

"You don't look happy about that," she commented.

"I had made a reservation at the Lodge but it somehow got cancelled."

"Oh, did anyone else know you were coming?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "just my Dad and Ms. Brandt. I swore them both to secrecy."

"And Ms. Brandt didn't say a word about you when I talked to her yesterday about who agreed. All she told me was that both you and Edward were the only two she hadn't heard from."

"I can't believe she lied. I talked to her on October 1st and let her know I was in."

"When did you receive your letter?"

"On my birthday, she wanted my answer first since I didn't leave in the area."

"Makes sense; I'm glad you here. And from what I heard from Alice, Edward has no plans on performing."

That was news to me, I had thought he would. We talked a few more minutes before she had to go deal with a rowdy customer.

An hour and a half, I walked into the high school, with a half hour to go, extremely nervous. I was not the first to arrive and I wasn't sure who already here. Almost as soon as I walked into the music room, I was wrapped up in someone's embrace. "Belly," Emmett's booming voice announced as he lifted me off my feet swinging me around in a circle. I hated that nickname and obviously he remembered.

"Put me down, Emily," I said through clenched teeth, using the nickname he earned after a rousing game of truth or dare, knowing he disliked the name as much as I hated _Belly_.

"You don't play fair, Bella," he said with a hurt look as he placed me back on my feet.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were the only ones that witnessed the display. "Hey," I said timidly looking over at the others. "Sorry I lost contact."

"You're back now," Jasper said with a calming smile.

"Also, sorry I didn't come to your weddings," I said to Alice and Rosalie.

"No apology needed," Rosalie said with a laugh. "I didn't give you enough warning."

"Sorry I cancelled your room," Alice said crossing her arms over her chest, she was hurt. She had given me plenty of warning and I did even respond with an _'I can't make it'_ or send the gift I had bought, like I had when Rosalie married Emmett. I did bring it with me in the off chance I would see her.

"I do have the gift with me," I said placing my hand on her shoulder. I hoped she wouldn't be mad long.

She wrapped her arms around me hugging. "Why can't I stay mad at you right now, Bella?"

"The same reason I can't be mad at you for cancelling my room. I missed you all."

"We missed you too and you'll stay with us at Carlisle's and Esme's tonight," Jasper said pulling me away from Alice and into a hug. I wasn't going to protest it was better than staying at the base.

We all fell silent as other started filing in. "Okay, if everyone can take a seat," Ms. Brandt said coming in behind Angela.

Angela took the seat next to and gave me a how you doing look. I shrugged turning my attention to Ms. Brandt. I was fine right now, seeing as Edward wasn't here. If he was here, I would probably be freaking out.

"We'll start by reintroducing everyone and a brief update since the reunion," Ms. Brandt announced. "Bella, would you begin."

I quickly went over what I had been doing since graduating. Alice had just finished up when Ms. Brandt called on one last person. I thought Alice was the last. "Edward," Ms. Brandt said.

Edward? I turned and there he was leaning against the doorjamb in a dark grey suit with a black dress shirt unbutton at the throat. I locked eyes with him, and dear Lord, I was in trouble. He was even handsomer than my memory lead me to believe. He had definitely filled out more in the muscle department. His hair was in its typical disarray of bronze locks.

I turned away after seeing the look of hurt in his eyes. I had to talk to him soon and explain why I felt the need to leave him and give him a chance to lash out at me.


	2. Seeing Each Other Again

**All I Want is Everything**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your reviews.**

**A/N: I have gotten one private message concerning the first chapter and typographical errors, missing words, etc. that was found within; I have fixed the errors, at least those that I found, and overlaid the chapter with the corrections. I also had a question about why Star Command, a reference to **_**Star Trek**_**, existed in 2008 as the reader believed it should be in the future, since I use it in other stories. The reason I chose to start the story in 2008 is simply for calendars being able easily downloaded into Word. I also forgot to mention in the description of the story that this is an AU (Alternate Universe) story, which makes anything possible. I have also added the necklace/earrings set Jake gifted Bella with on my blog, **_**A Mystery of the Heart **_**(copy/paste link on my profile).**

Chapter Two: Seeing Bella Again

_EPOV_

_October 24, 2008_

I was heading to Forks for the weekend, needing to take a break from the toils of client problems. I had just reached the outskirts of Port Angeles when my cell dinged indicating I had another text from Alice, probably trying once again to convince me to change my mind about not performing on Valentine's Day. I sighed as I opened the text, would she ever give it a rest. Luckily I was at a stoplight when I opened it or I would have slammed on the breaks causing an accident.

_Carlisle saw Bella driving through town on his way home from the hospital. Thought you should know._

I didn't want to believe it and since it was coming from Alice, one who would say anything to get me to perform again, I decided to confirm with Carlisle before getting my hopes up.

"Hey, Edward," Carlisle said answering.

"I just wanted to let you know I'll be home tonight. I'm about an hour away." I still felt Forks was home and my loneliness was easier to endure with others around to distract me. Emmett and Jasper did their best distract me during the work day but come evening when I was alone with my thoughts. My thoughts always seemed to settle on memories of Bella and what I had possibly done to cause her to leave; for the life of me I couldn't think of anything I had done that would make her leave.

"That's great, Edward. You have been overworking yourself and it's good to hear you are taking a break. Have you reconsidered joining in the performance?"

"That's why I'm calling; Alice texted me about you seeing someone in town."

"I did. Did she say who?"

"Bella," I answered.

"I am not completely sure if it was her or not and I clearly told Alice that, Edward. I really didn't get a good look and we haven't seen her in years."

"So, what time does rehearsal start tonight?"

"Seven o'clock. Are you going?"

"It is the only way to find out if Bella is really in town or not," I answered glancing at the clock. I would be about a half hour late. "I'll see you tonight."

As soon as I hung up, I dialed Ms. Brandt cell. "Hello, this is Alexia."

"Ms. Brandt, it is Edward Cullen," I said.

"I didn't think I was going to hear from you, Edward."

"I had decided not to perform," I admitted sadly. "I just recently had a change of heart and will be about a half hour late."

"Not a problem. I really have don't have anything planned song-wise. I intend to start with everyone reintroducing themselves and state a little about what they have been doing since the class reunions."

"Oh, but Bella didn't attend the class reunion," I said baiting Ms. Brandt a little guiltily.

"I haven't heard back from her, Edward," she told me.

"Really, I would have thought she would be for this show."

"As I thought you would, too, and yet you are almost the last I have talked with about the show."

"I'll still be there," I said having heard a slight lilt in her voice, she could be lying. I couldn't fathom why she would lie unless Bella agreed and didn't want anyone to know.

"I'll see you soon then."

I finally arrived at high school fifteen minutes late and rushed inside. I leaned against the doorjamb listening as Angela and then Alice let everyone gather know what have been doing since either class reunion.

"Edward," Ms. Brandt called looking at me, "your last to go."

I was just about to speak when I caught the eye of Bella. She was really here and boy was I in big trouble. She looked amazing with soft chocolate curls framing her face and hanging past her shoulders. Of course, she was just as fair as was in high school but more beautiful, though it had been over eleven years since I last saw her. I read a hint of sadness and regret in her enchanting brown eyes before she looked away.

I cleared my throat. "I think everyone knows me. What everyone might not know is that I am the CEO and owner of Cullen Security," I supplied, "and currently overworked."

Everyone laughed including Bella. "Who isn't," she said looking at me again briefly with a slight, yet lovely, smile.

"Alright," Ms. Brandt said standing up again from her perch on the desk at the front of the room as she motioned for me to take a seat. "As I mentioned in the letters, I do not have a list of songs; so any ideas."

"Who would be leading," Jessica asked.

"Bella and Edward should," Eric remarked, "as they did in high school."

"That is what I was thinking," Ms. Brandt commented. "Bella, Edward, what did you think?"

"I don't know," I said.

At the same time Bella said, "I'm in."

I shook my head hard. What? Oh, hell, why not? "I'm in, too. As for songs, what about Frank Sinatra's _The Way You Look Tonight_," I threw out there.

Ms. Brandt had moved to sit behind the desk and was writing the suggestion down. Eric suggested _I Adore Mi Amor_ by Color Me Badd. The songs everyone was suggested really didn't surprise me, they were popular songs associated with Valentine's Day.

Bella was strangely quiet and when she finally suggested three songs, I was shocked. "_Love Story _by Taylor Swift, _Everytime I Close My Eyes_ by Mariah Carey and Babyface, and Shania Twain's _You're Still The One_."

"I haven't heard _Love Story_," Jasper said scratching his head. Come to think of it neither did I and I wisely stayed quiet.

"_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,_

_I'm standing there, _

_On the balcony in summer air_

"_I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd,_

_And say, "Hello", _

_Little did I know,_"

Whoa, Bella's voice was remarkable and more mesmerizing than I remember.

Everyone was looking at her in awe. She blushed fiercely when she stopped. "That's all I can sing from memory," she said shyly. "It goes on to speak on the love between Romeo and Juliet and ends with Romeo asking Juliet to marry him."

"Alright, any other suggestions," Ms. Brandt said writing down what Bella suggested. No one else offered any other songs. "See you tomorrow afternoon and be prepared to sing."

"Dinner Port Angeles," Alice announced. "Who's driving?"

"I'm afraid I too tired to go, Alice," Bella said.

"Nonsense, Bella. You can ride with one of us and sleep on the way."

I shook my head and made my way outside. I leaned against my car ready to rescue Bella from Alice and dinner. I wanted to talk to Bella anyway. I looked around the parking lot and saw Rosalie tinker under the hood of a SUV with Mike standing close by. Hmm, he must have gotten a new to him vehicle and having trouble.

"I said I'm not going, Alice, and that is that," Bella said passing me heading towards the SUV Rosalie was tinkering with. Warning bells went off. When she climbed in, even more bells went off.

I looked around and no one was left in the parking lot but me. I smelled an Alice set up. Still watching Bella, she got out and yelled at the overcast night sky. "Problem," I shouted pushing off my car and walking over when she got back out after five minutes of trying to start the SUV.

"It won't turn over and Star Command is not able to send someone to look at it tonight." She was near tears. "I am just so tried. I have had a horrific week. My roommate is a constant pain and we got in a huge fight this morning about her doing none of the cleaning. The stress of having to tell clients _'no'_ and _'I'm working as fast as possible'_ wears on me when I have other worries. Not to mention trying to predict how everyone was going to react to me being here and no one has reacted the way I thought they would, especially you."

Wow! She was ranting, something she didn't do. Hold on, what did she mean I hadn't reacted the way she predicted? I was about to ask when she continued having paused.

"The three hour time difference is starting to really get to me and my room at the Lodge was cancelled, by Alice mind you, so I wasn't able to take a nap as I had planned. Now, this," she motion towards the vehicle behind her.

I had a feeling she was done and so wanted to draw her in my arms, in a comforting jester but resisted the urge sure she would fight me. "So, are you staying at the base," I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

"No," she said flustered and looked down at the ground. "Jasper told me I was staying where he and Alice are staying this weekend."

Jasper was a genius. One of the guestrooms was next to my bedroom, the room Bella had always slept in whenever she stayed over. Esme had insisted when we all moved out that we visit often and had kept each room the same, well until Rosalie and Alice married Jasper and Emmett. "I'll drive you," I said walking to the backend of the SUV to get her bags. "You should really get something to eat first."

"I am a little hungry."

"Let me take you out to dinner," I said as I placed the bags in my trunk.

"The diner would be fine," she said with an exasperated sigh.

"Already closed," I told her opening the passenger door for her. "And as I recall you don't like the Lodge's dining room."

"Which leaves driving to Port Angeles," she said frustrated.

"You can sleep while I drive," I whispered as she slipped into the passenger seat. I had lots of questions for her but she did look exhausted and I would let her sleep. "Italian okay," I asked starting the car looking over at her.

"Sure," she agreed closing her eyes.

"Just rest, Bella, I'll wake you when we reach Port Angeles."

"Okay," she mumbled.

I smiled with an inaudible chuckle. Before we even reached Iverson, she was out. I wondered if she still talked in her sleep.

"Bella, we're here and the other decided to go to the Lodge." I whispered as knelt next to the car trying to wake her gently. I was pissed when Alice texted me not long ago. Bella's eyes fluttered open slowly and I found myself drawn into the depths of her brown eyes. I had a strange desire to kiss her and it took all my strength to look away and stand. I offered her my hand to help her out.

I hoped she wouldn't freak out about the restaurant. It was the only good Italian restaurant in Port Angeles though a little too romantic for my comfort right now.

_BPOV_

I heard my name being whispered and slowly opened my eyes to find Edward staring directly at me. His sparkling green eyes seemed to bore straight into my soul, he looked at me as he always had in high school and it made me feel as I had never left but all too soon he was standing only to offer me his hand. I graciously took hold of his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as thanks.

I couldn't believe he actually let me sleep not asking a single question. I was still waiting for him to question me about why I left and yet he said nothing as he led me towards the restaurant door, _Bella Italia_. If memory served me, the restaurant was quaint and slightly romantic. Why did he choose this restaurant? What I couldn't recall was if there was another Italian eatery close by. I was slightly panicked.

It was only after we were seated and had ordered that he broke the silence. "It's good to see you again, Bella. What have you been up to since graduating?"

Had he not been there when I told everyone? "Um, it's good to you too, Edward. Were you not in the room when I told everyone?" His question was not what I was expecting.

"No, I didn't arrive until Angela was answering the question." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't even know you were in town for sure. Carlisle thought he had seen you but didn't get a good look."

Well that certainly answered the Carlisle question from earlier. Now how was I going to answer Edward's question without giving too much away. "I graduated from Johns Hopkins with a degree in Communications and then completed my Master's in Linguistics at Star Command Academy. I have been with Star Command for the past six and a half years."

"That's wonderful," he said placing his hand on top of mine, which I quickly withdrew. "What's your rank and where are you based?"

"First Lieutenant," I answered not offering more nor telling him where. I had already given him more than enough. He could easily find out from the information. "What about you? I know what you said as way of reintroduction."

He looked sheepish as he answered, "Not knowing until now where you attended college, I don't know how you will take this." He paused looking at me.

I was confused. "Didn't you go to Dartmouth?"

"No," he said still looking sheepish before turning away going on, "I went to Johns Hopkins." I stared at him wide-eyed gripping the table, I broke up with him for no reason at all believing he choose Dartmouth. He didn't look back at me for a time and I was able to school my face to hide my surprise. "I graduated with a degree in business management and worked for very good company before they wanted me to do something unethical. I quit two years ago and founded Cullen Security bringing in Emmett as COO and Jasper as CFO." He leaned forward suddenly serious, "Why did you leave, Bella?"

This was the question I was dreading and knew would be asked at some point by someone. I thought I was prepared for when it would be asked, but truthfully I wasn't. I was saved from answering for a moment when the server brought over our pasta dishes and refills. "I wish I could answer that any differently than with the explanation I gave you after graduation," I said and that was all I was going to say on the subject.

_EPOV_

I thought back to what she had said before disappearing.

_I whisked Bella away from everyone, taking her into the woods. I had news to share with her and she was sure to be ecstatic once I told her. I just first had to ask where she decided to attend school in the fall._

_Drawing her into my embraced a hugged her trying to figure out how to ask her. "I love you, Bella," I started._

_Bella remained silent, strangely quiet. She usually responded with 'I love you too, Edward', but nothing. She slowly pulled away from me giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Good bye, Edward."_

"_Good bye? Bella, what's," she silenced me with a finger and a sad look gracing her beautiful face._

_She took off the necklace holding my class ring from around her neck and handed me the chain and ring. "A long distance relationship won't work for me, Edward, so good bye." She turned and ran off. It took me a moment to process what she had said and then I was chasing after her seeing her look over her shoulder before she shimmered, vanishing as she was transported somewhere._

"I still don't understand, Bella. Our relationship did have its good and bad times, more good than bad. You surprised me when you end things and then disappeared. What happened?"

"I can't answer that, Edward," she said. "Can we just enjoy our meal and not bring up the past? If you would excuse me a moment, I'll be right back." She stood and walked off towards the restroom.

Bella was hiding something. I just wish I could get her to talk to me. We used to be able to talk about anything no matter how painful. Then my thoughts turned to Alice. She would want to know too. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to her.

_Don't ask Bella about why she left. I know you want to answers, let me get them._

Alice was quick in her response and luckily Bella wasn't back yet.

_**Why should I let you get the answer to that question, Edward? You probably did something to make her leave and she will be more likely to tell me.**_

_No she won't, Alice. And don't you think I have been racking my brains trying to figure out if I did anything to her all these years. Please just leave it to me, I have a plan and it make take time but I will get her to tell me._

_**Fine but you only have until Christmas to find out and then I will be asking her.**_

I was just slipping my phone back into my pocket when Bella rejoined me. Time for some small talk, she had mentioned problems with her roommate during her rant, good place to start. "What troubles is your roommate giving you," I asked digging into my penne and prawns.

Bella sighed in relief taking a bit of her mushroom ravioli. "Thank you for dropping it."

"Only for now," I said looking at her with a concerned look and she nodded understand I was about to let it just drop. "Your roommate?"

"Well for starters, Leslie leaves all the cleaning to me, especially after she hosts a party."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

Bella snorted – something else she never did. "That's not all and you don't have to live with her. I have to lock my bedroom door every time I leave."

"Why?"

"I have caught her more than once going through my room and more than once I have found things missing. Luckily everything she stole and sold was return to me by the pawn shop owner to me."

"You need to move out, Bella," I said worried about what her roommate would take while she here this weekend.

"I have been told that by several people, but I don't think the landlord will let me out of the lease."

"Have you even talked to your landlord?"

"No," she admitted to me looking down at her pasta. I shook my head as she added, "The lease is about up anyway, best to stick it out until it's time to renew. I plan on finding somewhere else when it is up, plus I have no time to look right now with my weekends for the foreseeable future being spent in Forks."

"There is weekends when we are not rehearsing," I mentioned casually.

"And I have plans already. A movie marathon with Jake on Halloween, Thanksgiving weekend spent Christmas shopping, and two weeks in Scotland during Christmas. And before you say anything, I can't look for a place during the week as I am unable to take time off from work."

"Okay, next question. Who's Jake?"

"My across the hall neighbor and party cleaner helper," she said.

"Are you dating him?"

"God no, you are more his type than I am. I'm not dating anyone right now."

"I see," I said. "Wait, what?"

She laughed. "He's more of a girlfriend than _'boyfriend_'," she said using air quotes. "He gifted me with the earrings and necklace I'm wearing for my birthday saying and I quote, '_You deserve a little sparkling bling around your neck and on your ears'_. How many straight guys do you know that would use sparkling and bling in the same sentence or at all."

I laughed at that, "No one comes to mind but I am sure one of us could get Emmett to use them in a sentence."

She joined me in laughing. "I just might have to try tomorrow. So what about you, are you seeing anyone?"

I took a drink before answering. "Not currently," I answered honestly. I had dated but the relationship didn't last long, the women after time left when I refused to commit more than going out to dinner and a movie.

"I find it hard to believe."

"I don't have much time between work and sleep to give much time any relationship." I motioned to the server for the check.

"And I thought I was the only one with no time for much outside of work. What exactly is Cullen Security? I couldn't find much online about it."

"You Googled the company," I said surprised. She only nodded. "The company consults on the needs for security systems providing the best recommendation based on the needs of the client and then installing the agreed upon equipment."

"And you founded it two years ago," she remarked.

"Yes, last year the company netted close to 1.5 million and Jasper projects sells close to 2 million by the end of the year," I said slipping my credit card into the check folder without looking.

"Wow that is great, Edward. Where are you based?"

"Seattle currently with radial offices in Oregon and Idaho, but I am hoping to branch out further next year. We have companies in Nevada, Arizona, and Utah contacting us for recommendations. What do you do when you have free time?"

"Shopping, dinner, and movies with Sarah and Amy and occasionally with Jake," she responded as added the tip and signed the charge slip. "Do you still play?"

"I haven't in a long time," I said giving her a meaningful look before changing the subject slightly. "Have you written any new songs," I asked hoping I wasn't going into dangerous waters by asking.

"A few but they're not all that good right now," she answered standing with me. "I can't figure out what's missing, the lyrics are great it is just the music."

I don't know what prompted me but I found myself saying, "Maybe I can help out." I looked over and found Bella not walking next to me.

_BPOV_

Throughout dinner, my chest was slowly tightening and I was doing my best to control my breathing trying to prevent an attack. I knew it was not being with Edward or anxiety causing the pressure in my chest, but something else triggering my asthma and I didn't want Edward to know just yet.

As we were walking towards his car the pressure in my chest was becoming unbearable and painful. I stopped in my tracks not able to go any further not hearing whatever Edward just said. I was gasping for breath and I was scared, I had only experienced an attack like this once before. I had learned I was asthmatic after Jake rushed me to the hospital five years ago. I was careful and recognized the warning signs, the very ones I had ignored tonight.

I saw Edward turn in search for me before rushing to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, "Bella, what's wrong?"

I knew it would be impossible for me to speak right now. I pulled up my sleeve indicated my bracelet. Thanking Dad silently for getting it for me and insisting I wear it at whenever I was alone or not with something who knew.

"Where's you inhaler," he asked trying to take my purse from me. I shook my head, my inhaler wouldn't help right now.

"My… backpack," I said between gasps.

He scooped me up into his arms walking quickly to his car placing me in the front seat before retrieving the bag. "Uh," he said opening the bag.

I reached out, opening the front pouch pulling out the pencil box making quick work of the items inside handing him the car adapter. He immediately understood and was around the car starting it putting the adapter in the power port and plugging in the nebulizer, helping me attach the tube to the cup and nebulizer.

I took slow deep breaths allowing the Albuterol to do it job in relaxing my lungs as I tried to figure out what the trigger could be. No one in the restaurant was smoking. There were no real flowers gracing the tabletops or lit candles. One of the servers had been wearing a strong scented cologne and walked past our table constantly. That had to be it we had walked past him smoking outside. He had exhaled smoke as we past right at me winking at the same time.

I vaguely heard what Edward was saying lost in my thoughts but tuned in when he mentioned me. "How can I tell, Carlisle?" He listened to whatever Carlisle was saying on the other end. "Yes her breathing does seem more under control now," he answered whatever question was asked before listening again looking over at me when I turned the nebulizer off having finished the treatment. I was still wheezing slightly but out of imminent danger and I could still feel the medicine working to relax my lungs. "Are you okay," he asked still on his cell with Carlisle.

"I will be."

"We'll be to the house in two hours," he told Carlisle before hanging up turning to face me. "You scared me, Bella."

"I scared me, too. The server we past outside as we was the trigger; his cologne and the cigarette smoke he blew in my face." Edward made to get out and go throttle the poor kid. I put a hand on his arm stopping him, "he had no way of knowing. Me being asthmatic is not something I generally make known, I didn't even want you to know right now. I am just glad I had someone with a level head to help me get the much needed medicine I required." I pause a moment before adding, "Thank you, Edward."

He settled back into the driver's seat leaning his head back. "You're welcome, Bella. Good thing you have that bracelet," he said as he backed out of the parking space. "When did you find out?"

"I had a similar attack when I was ill five years ago. Jake had come over to check on me and found me gasping for breath. He rushed me to the hospital. After intensive testing and x-rays the doctor determined I could asthmatic and recommended me following up with my primary when I was better. My primary confirmed two weeks later and sent me to an allergist to find out my triggers; since then I check the pollen count daily having found out I am allergic to all tree pollen as well as cats and dogs," I explained. "I even have a long list of prescription drugs I can't take."

He was silent for a long time before he asked, "Why didn't you want me to know?"

"It would have caused you unnecessary worry, and I know you are worrying yourself right now."

"How do you know I am worried?"

"Because I know you, you worry over the smallest thing. Heck you were worried about something the last," I covered my mouth preventing myself from finishing. I didn't want to talk about the past and why I left, and here I was bringing it up.

Edward whipped his head to look at me. He knew what I was going to say, I could see it in his eyes and he wisely ignored my slip. "I am a worrier and whether or not you told me, I am worrying about how you are going to feel in the morning about Alice setting us up."

"What do you mean?"

"Alice called just before I woke you up. They had decided to stay in Forks and eat at the Lodge."

"Why the little sneak," I said pissed. "And to think I let her off for cancelling my room."

"I'll deal with Alice," he told me.

"Oh no you don't, I need to give her a piece of my mind." He started laugh. "What's funny?"

"You were never able to lay-into Alice in high school and you think you can now."

"Yes," I answered, "I have dealt with clients just like her and have learned a thing or two on how to handle people you just can't be mad at."

"I wish you the best of luck. Alice does know your weaknesses."

That she did but I knew hers too. "Oh, Carlisle was ecstatic to find out you will be staying the night and would like to make sure there are no ill effects from your attack."

"I was going to ask him anyway." I was no longer wheezing the warm air having helped.

We shortly fell into a comfortable conversation about the latest season of House. I was surprised he watched the show. Edward was just pulling up to the house when things got uncomfortable. "I really missed you and sorry for whatever I did that made you run. Can you forgive me?"

I didn't look over at him or say a word as I got out of the car. I walked towards the front door knowing he wouldn't let me carry a single bag inside. Carlisle opened it drawing me into his arms giving me a hug. "It's good to see you, Bella. The others have just gone to bed and Esme will be here in the morning," he said releasing me as Edward walked in with my three bags. "Alice prepared the room next to yours, Edward."

Twenty minutes later, I crawled into bed having been giving a slight lecture from Carlisle on not ignoring warning symptoms. I fell asleep trying to recall if Edward had done anything wrong before I broke up with him. It wasn't a question if I could forgive him if he had; it was rather if he could forgive me from the way things ended between us.

**A/N: Reviews are most welcome and encouraged, but I won't make you leave one.**


	3. Belated Hug

**All I Want is Everything**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your reviews.**

**A/N: For those of you who reviewed the last chapter, you received a teaser of teaser in thanks. I don't promise to do this for every chapter reviewed, but I will try to send a response to all reviews.**

**Here's Chapter 3, and it's posted earlier than I thought it would.**

Chapter Three: Belated… Hug

_EPOV_

As I try to fall asleep and not think about Bella sleeping in the next room, I contemplate the possible reasons Bella didn't answer my last question. Maybe what I did so long ago have already been forgiven and forgotten, but then why didn't she say so. Or maybe I did something unforgivable, if so I had to come up with a plan to redeem myself. The last explanation I thought of was perhaps I had done nothing at all, that was harder to swallow.

Rehearsal the next day was rough. I had hardly gotten any sleep, tossing and turning much of the night, and the point of coming to Forks in the first place was to rest and have fun. Bella being here had put a twist in my plan to just relax and try not to think all weekend, not to mention the antics of Alice. Now all I could do was lie here awake, thinking, and my thoughts strayed to Bella, as did my dreams once I was able to fall asleep.

When Bella and I had arrived at the high school, a Star Command officer was scratching his head. Apparently the SUV had started when he tried. Oh boy was Bella ticked, she knew had done it and who had talked Rosalie into loosening a cable and coming back to fix it after the both of us had left together. I felt sorry for Alice but she deserved whatever Bella had in store for her. She had managed to leave before Bella came downstairs for breakfast and had come in a few minutes after rehearsal had begun.

I was now sitting in the front room with Emmett and Jasper watching one of college football games on today, I had no clue who was winning or who was playing for that matter. I was still formulating my plan to win Bella back and despite how mad I was at Alice, I would need her sneakiness to get information from Bella's Blackberry.

Esme had arrived at the school as we were leaving, rehearsal having been from 11 to 1:30 today, with Charlie and they had whisked Bella away for a late lunch. I was expecting her to return with Esme anytime now but I wouldn't be putting my plan into action just yet. Alice had just come back downstairs with Rosalie when Esme and Bella walked through the front door laughing. Bella immediately stopped laughing seeing Alice and rounded on her.

"How dare you," she seethed approaching Alice with measured steps.

"Uh, what's going on?" Esme asked as we all watched. I being the only one who really knew exactly what was going on.

"How dare I what, Bella?" Alice asked, sweetly.

Bella was surprisingly not falling for the sweet Alice. "Oh, let's see. First, you somehow find out I was going to be in Forks this weekend and cancelled my room. You probably had a hand in having Jasper suggest I stay here. Second, you have Rosalie disconnect a cable so the vehicle Star Command assigned me wouldn't start, thus leaving me stranded. Luckily Edward had stayed behind when everyone left to _apparently_ go to dinner in Port Angeles. You set both Edward and I up, probably unknowingly - hell screw that, you knew he would stay and hoped he would convince me to get something to eat. Because of your interference," she yelled and I had to interrupt.

"Bella, enough," I shouted, standing. I tried to communicate through my eyes that no one but Carlisle and me knew what happened after dinner.

She went on anyway not finishing how I thought. "I had a severe panic attack and thank god Edward knew what to do to calm me down."

Alice was speechless and Bella stormed up the stairs. When Alice finally recovered, she turned to me, "Did she have a panic attack, Edward, because of my harmless nudge to get her to talk to you?"

I won't call what happened after dinner a panic attack but I rolled with what Bella had yelled. "Yes, Alice, she did. You're lucky it was just a panic attack and not something more serious."

"I should go talk to her," Alice said heading towards the stairs.

"You'll do nothing of the sort," Esme said, stepping in Alice's path. "You've done enough and she has every right to be mad at you. I'll go up later and talk to her. Though, I doubt there is anything I can say to get her to forgive you right now or even this weekend. She did leave the gift she bought you and Jasper on the dining room table." Esme walked towards the kitchen mumbling something about Bella, her birthday, and making cookies. I didn't follow.

I turned away when Alice looked at me again, walking upstairs to check on Bella and just get away for a while. If Alice knew what was best, she would leave me alone or I would have no choice but to deal with her like I wanted to in the first place, though Bella did do a remarkable job.

The door to the room was closed and I knocked. "Go away, Alice," she yelled.

I opened the door popping my head in, "I come in peace," I said and Bella looked up from the laptop sitting on her lap.

"I don't want to talk to anyone, Edward."

"I understand. You know where to find me or Esme if you do want someone to talk too. Alice has been told to leave you be," I said before closing the door as I left. I went into my room and glanced at the wall calendar on my desk from 1997, I had taken it down last night. I flipped through it stopping when something written for a given month, it was when I hit September that it hit me, _Bella's birthday_. How had I forgotten? I grabbed my phone calling Smuggler's Landing, Bella's favorite none Italian restaurant, before picking up my keys knowing Esme would check on Bella in a half hour or so. I went back downstairs and found Alice sitting on the couch with Jasper's arms around her. I shook my head at his questioning look. "Alice, give her time and I want to talk to you about something; mind going for ride with me."

"Sure," she said freeing herself from Jasper's embrace. "Where are we going?"

"Port Angeles," I said. "Jasper let Esme know I'm making reservations at Smuggler's Landing for 7 o'clock. See that Charlie knows, too. Alice and I will meet everyone there."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Bella's birthday was last month," I said walking out the door with Alice following.

_BPOV_

I felt awful having yelled at Alice. I wouldn't forget the shocked look on her face as I listed everything she did this weekend. I was grateful for Edward interrupt me long enough to realize what I was about to say and quickly changed it before continuing on. I didn't stay around long enough for her to respond. I went straight upstairs and started my laptop logging into Skype. Jake was on and I had just answered when a knock came at the door.

It was Alice as I expected but Edward checking on me. It was so sweet of him.

"Okay, girl, what in the world is going on there that you don't want to talk to anyone?"

I dove right in telling Jake everything that had happened since I arrived yesterday.

"Wow, Bella. I would have reacted the same way you did. This Alice chic was way out of line."

"That's Alice, Jake. She likes to interfere and doesn't know when to quit. When I start Forks High School she was my first friend and was trying constantly to get me and her adopted brother together. She was quite pleased when he finally asked me out and I agreed. She never did find out we had been secretly dating for two months and had enough of her pushing us together that we came up with a plan for him to ask out when she was around."

"But the question, girlfriend, is has ever taken it as far as she did this weekend?"

"No," I sighed.

"Then stop your worrying. You let her know you were mad in a way everyone could hear and you don't have to go forgiving her right away either."

"You're right, Jake."

"But there is something else on your mind. Spill it so I can tell you what to do." How did Jake always know?

"You remember what I told you about Edward."

"That hunky stud of a guy you dated in high school?"

"Don't call him that," I said with a shiver.

"What about him?"

Another knock came at the door. "Hold on, Jake," I said getting up from the bed. I found Esme standing on the other side with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of milk.

"Have a minute, Bella?" she asked.

"For chocolate chips cookies," I started saying licking my lips, "yes." I knew she wanted to talk and her cookies, not matter what kind, always made me feel better. "Let me just said good-bye to my friend." I walked over to the bed and picked up my laptop. "Can we speak about that when I get back tomorrow afternoon?"

Jake raised his eyebrow at me. "Stopped by on your way home, sweetie," he finally said before ending the Skype session.

"Boyfriend?" Esme set the tray on the bed after coming in leaving the door open.

Emmett was just passing. "No," I smiled wickedly before adding, "He'd be more into Emmett."

"Who would be more into me than you, Bella?" Emmett questioned, stopping in his tracks.

"My neighbor Jake," I answered. Emmett's eyes went wide as he blanched.

"I am not into guys. I am happily married," Emmett remarked in an outraged and loud whisper before rushing away to escape Esme and me laughing at his expense.

"Oh, Bella, that was great timing," Esme said wiping her eyes. "Is Jake really _gay_?"

"It is a good thing I saw him. And yes, Jake really is; he and Alice would get along very well, he is as in to fashion as her, maybe more so; now if I can only get Emmett to use the words _bling_ and _sparkly _in a sentence, my day would be made."

Esme asked me to explain and quickly did so.

"Oh, I had forgotten your birthday was last month. We are going to have to celebrate tonight." I groaned but wouldn't complain with whatever Esme had in mind. "Now, for why I brought up cookies and milk," she said in all seriousness. "I know you are mad at Alice and probably don't want to forgive her but you remember how she is, don't you?"

"Of course and in all honesty I was expecting her to do something but she went too far by cancelling my room. The rest I could have handled."

"Yes, she certainly did."

"I was hoping to get a nap yesterday and that just was not possible. Dad was in meeting and I don't have a key to his quarters anymore."

"You could have come here."

"I didn't want to impose."

"Bella, you could never have imposed. In fact, here," she pulled a key out of her pocket handing it to me.

"I can't," I started in protest.

"Yes you can. Carlisle and I have already discussed this and we would love it if you stayed here each weekend there is a rehearsal. And there is no need for you to request a vehicle. Just call the house and I or Carlisle will pick you up from the base."

Well that solved my fears of staying on the base and not knowing if Dad would be with me all night or not. I could stay on my own but the base was constantly busy and could be locked down at any time. I hated living on the bases and opted to live off base with a roommate. I would continue living off base but once the lease to my apartment was up, I was moving and not putting up a notice for a roommate. "I would love, too, but I just can't." I tried to give the key back.

"Bella, we are asking you to stay and giving you a key to say we are serious."

"I don't know," I said after finishing the last cookie.

She smiled at me. "Alright just think about it. We are taking you out to dinner," she said having come to a decision. "I'll have to call Edward and Alice; they went off somewhere together about an hour ago."

"Is that why Alice hasn't bothered me?"

"Part of it, I clearly told her to leave you alone," she said putting both emptied glasses on the tray. "Can you be ready to leave in a half hour?"

"Where were you thinking?"

"Smuggler's Landing," she answered after a moment's thought.

"Then I have to borrow a nicer outfit from Rosalie," I said looking down at my ragged, yet comfortable, jeans.

"No problem," Rosalie said from where she was leaning in the hall. "I have just the outfit."

Twenty minutes later, I was dressed in black form-fitting jeans and blue chiffon crossover v-neckline top that gathered at the waist. Rosalie and I both agree the top looked between without the belt. The sapphire necklace Jake had given me hung around my neck and my ears were left unadorned. I rode with Carlisle and Esme while Jasper opted to ride with Emmett and Rosalie. "Bella, we invited your dad but he's on duty tonight."

"It's alright. We celebrated last month when my co-workers threw me a surprise party."

A little over an hour later we parked close to the waterfront. I was shocked when my door was opened by Edward offering me his hand. "You look stunning," he whispered in my ear catching me when my foot caught on the lip of the car.

I blushed as he righted me and made sure I was steady on my feet. "Thanks," I mumbled walking away with Edward right behind me. I really didn't want to celebrate my birthday again and I was sure Alice had some plan.

The hostess led us to a backroom where Alice was sitting. "Sit anywhere you like," she said not looking at me.

I shook my head, so not going to work. I sat down next to Emmett with Esme sitting across from me. Edward said nothing sitting down at the other end of the table next to Alice. Umm, Alice usually was so demanding and took charge. She was not acting like Alice tonight.

"Everyone, order whatever you want," Edward said as the waitress came in, "dinners on me."

"I'm Kris and I start by taking drink orders first," she said looking at me.

I glance at the menu need a moment, Esme save me ordering a Long Island Ice Tea as did Rosalie. The guys opted to get a pitcher of whatever was on tap. Alice was still looking at the menu. I knew I had to let her off the hook and had a feeling she was waiting for me to order first. I knew one drink that would tempt her, so taking a page out of Jake's book and I said with a straight face looking straight at the menu Alice was holding in front of her face, "Sex on the beach."

The menu fell from Alice's hands and she stared at me with her mouth hanging open.

"What's in it?" Kris asked, pen poised.

"One and half ounces of vodka, half ounce of peach schnapps, and two ounces each of cranberry and orange juice," I rattled off the recipe. "And make it two," I said with a smile in Alice's direction.

Of course it wasn't until after Kris left to place the order with the bar, I noticed everyone was looking at me. "What?"

Alice was first to find her voice, "You ordered _Sex on the beach_ and you knew the recipe in detail."

"Yes, it's not that big of a deal."

"Where did you even hear of the cocktail?" Emmett queried.

I shared a quick look with Esme and winked. "From the one person who is definitely interested in you," I said pausing long enough for him to ask who.

"Jake," Esme said without missing a beat and we both started cracking up at the look on his face. She passed him an envelope and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Just open it," she said.

Everyone watched as Emmett opened the envelope, glitter getting one his hands. "Great, you know I _hate_ this sparkling bling," he said in a high pitched voice as he left the room.

I lost it, as did Edward. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be," Esme said with a chuckle looking over at me picking her menu.

"Why is that funny?" Carlisle asked causing me and Edward to laugh even harder. Esme was still chuckling behind her menu.

"The necklace Bella is wearing was a gift from Jake. When he gave it to her she tried to give it back and he told her she deserved to have something sparkly around her neck. She not wearing the earrings, but he called them bling for her ears," Edward said having stopped laughing first. "It was her goal to get Emmett to use both descriptors in a sentence."

"And Esme made my day by getting him to utter those very words."

"Why Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"What other straight guy would use them," I answered.

"Wait, Jake is _gay_?" Alice questioned.

I nodded.

"Holy cow! Now I understand Esme's answer," Rosalie said laughing with Jasper, Alice and Carlisle joining in.

"Ha, ha," Emmett said making his presence known. "Glad to give everyone a laugh at my expense." He was smiling so he wasn't mad and I was sure he heard the reason why we were laughing.

Kris was soon returned with all our drinks. I waited until Alice took a sip and moaned before taking a sip of my own. Edward motioned for me to make my order first. I hadn't even looked at the menu. "Uh," I said picking it up.

Edward saved me. "She'll have the seafood fettuccini," he told Kris before I even had the menu opened. I found the description, reading it. It was exactly what I would have ordered, speed reading the rest of the menu.

Besides me only Edward ordered seafood the other opted for steaks or a salad, though Esme's salad did have crab in it. I excused myself getting up to leave the room; I knew Alice excused herself, too, following me. It was when I washed my hands the guilty I had been feeling got the better of me. "Alice, I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"I should be begging your forgiveness, Bella," she said wrapping her arms around me, hugging me. "I realized after talking with Edward, on the way here, I went too far. You were right to call me out. I'll try and back off, but as I told you years ago, you and Edward belong together."

"Right, you back off. That is not you, Ali, just tone it down and don't push so hard. If Edward and I are truly meant to be, we will get back together," I said as we headed back.

"I know but you two are so stubborn."

I laughed at the truth of that statement as we entered the private room again. Esme looked at the both of us, as did Edward. Neither said a word as we took our places again. A gift bag was in front of me. No one said anything or looked at me continuing the conversation as if the noticed nothing. I just let it sit there unopened. I was curious as to what it was and who it was from but didn't want to open it just yet.

I placed the bag on the floor when four servers came in with trays, still unopened. It became my goal to see who would mention it first. I was enjoying the pasta and seafood dish Edward had ordered for me and was about to put another bite in my mouth when Jasper directed a question my way. "Bella, are you ever going to open that gift? I am dying to see what Alice put my name to this time."

I looked down at the table at him. "All in good time," I answered lifting the fork to mouth.

"Then you won't get you next gift anytime soon," Esme commented.

I looked up at her. There was more. Dinner was gift enough for me, though Edward was paying, and it was not like it really was my birthday. I sighed, set fork down, and pushed the plate to the side before reaching down for the bag. Slowly I pulled out and opened the card, which played _A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes_. I didn't bother reading the personal message Alice had written. I looked in the bag and pulled out every version and spin off of Cinderella. She remembered! I was surprised. I looked at Jasper and he was shaking his head. "Thank you, Alice, Jasper," I said looking at Alice. She looked confused.

"You might want to look a little closer at each movie, Bella," she said.

I went through the stack next to my plate again. One had a cardboard cover and I slide it off and an envelope fall to the table. _Ticketmaster?_ I opened the envelope and pulled out two tickets for the Broadway performance of _Cinderella_. My eyes about popped out of my head. "How," I asked not able to finish the question. How had she known is what I wanted to ask.

"I called your dad and he told me," she answered. "If you can't find anyone to go with you, I'll go."

"I'll let you know," I replied still looking at the tickets in awe noting the date was for a weeknight in December.

"See, Jasper, I told you she would like the gift."

I slipped the tickets back in the envelope and placed all the movies back in the bag.

"Are you finished," Kris asked me.

"Um, yes," I said looking over my shoulder realizing I was actually full.

"I just go and box the rest for you," she said taking the plate.

When I turned back a small box was in front of me. "You guys have to stop during that," I grumbled picking it up. Opening it I found an empty sterling silver rectangular key ring with Tiffany's & Co. logo engraved on it.

"I believe you have the key that goes on the ring already," Carlisle stated giving me a _'we are completely serious'_ look.

I nodded. Esme had been serious and here was proof convincing me more than her words had been able. "Any chance I can get you to take both back," I asked looking at Carlisle.

"No," he said flatly.

I bite my lip coming to no decision. I had two weeks before the next rehearsals. "I'll think about it and let you know in a week and a half," I said.

He and Esme nodded. "That's all we can ask."

"Alright, Queen of Sparkle," Emmett said.

"_Queen of Sparkle_, seriously, Em. Are you sure you're not _gay_," I asked teasingly accepting the wrapped gift and I had no clue how it got in his hand.

I ripped the paper off the box and was met with the logo for Just Cavalli. Removing the lid, I was found an empty box. "Um, Rosalie, is this some joke of Emmett's?"

"No, you are wearing the outfit," she remarked giving me a smile.

"Hey, that's wasn't the plan," Alice pouted.

"What was the plan," I asked.

"To give all the gifts to you this weekend and together, if you showed, if not send them to you through your dad," Jasper told me.

"The only person who didn't have a gift until today was Edward," Alice told me glaring at Edward.

"Dinner is enough," I said looking at Edward, "and Alice I had nothing suitable to wear with me."

"Rosalie could have loaned you something instead of giving you your gift to wear," she countered weakly.

"Right," I laughed.

"And I believe Edward disagrees," Esme said handing me a large gift bag.

I took it and it was surprisingly light. Inside I found, after removing all the useless tissue paper, what I thought was a bouquet of yellow silk roses. It was not until I pulled out the roses, lifting a blue velvet pouch out, too.

I hoped he didn't.

I carefully and nervously opened the pouch, revealing a blue box with a fine white ribbon. Swallowing, I removed the lid off only to be confronted with another blue, but rounded, box.

Oh, I really hoped he didn't.

Slowly, I opened the hinged lid not wanting to look inside but having to look.

He had.

Nestled inside was a sterling silver and blue sapphire swan necklace. I had been looking at this exactly necklace last week, wanting it, but couldn't justify the expense.

Dad didn't know.

"Well?" Alice asked. "What did Edward wrap with the roses?"

I shook my head. I was speechless. Staring at the graceful and beautiful swan pendant was all I could do at the moment.

I couldn't ask him to take it back, as I planned before opening his gift.

"_Bella_," Carlisle called, concerned.

"Come here, Bella," Emmett said, opening his arms, taking the jewelry box from me, handing it to Rosalie.

Instead of leaning into Emmett's embrace, I stood, walking over to Edward. I didn't know why I was crying. Edward's gift was thoughtful and perfect. I didn't know how he managed to buy me the perfect gift.

All I did know was I _had_ to thank him.

"Thank you, Edward." Leaning down, I hugged him.

_EPOV_

It took me moment to get over my shock, and then was I wrapping her up in my arms, hugging her back. "You're welcome."

Her reaction was not what I was expecting. I was prepared to fight her to take the necklace. This was far better. I held her close until she drew away, tears still shining in her eyes. A beautiful smile graced her face.

**A/N: ****Reviews are most welcome and encouraged.**


	4. Feelings?

**All I Want is Everything**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your reviews.**

**A/N: **

Chapter Four: Feelings?

_EPOV_

I woke early this morning, a smile gracing my face. Bella's reaction to my gift solidified the plan I'd been mulling over since seeing Bella Friday night. I was going to do everything I could to win her back. Starting today, but I needed help and went in search of Alice, finding her sitting at the kitchen island with a blackberry. She didn't own a blackberry. "Bella's?" I questioned, sitting next to her.

"Yes. It was sitting on the table, ringing. I couldn't figure out how to answer."

This could be my answer. "Figure out how to use it?"

"Oh, yes." She nodded. "Bella's schedule is crazy busy the next two weeks."

"You got into her calendar?" I looked over at Alice. She had a guilty expression on her face.

"Not only her calendar, but her contacts. I added all our cell numbers."

"Do you think you could email me her contact list?"

"Why?" She asked, giving me a glaring _'what are you up to' _look."

"I have a plan, Alice. And that is all I am going to tell you. Can you or not?"

"Not in an email. I can copy the contacts to an SD card."

Luckily I had tucked my cell in my pocket before venturing downstairs. "Here," I said, handing her my SD card. "Be quick." I got up, hearing someone coming down the stairs. I found Bella with her bags. "Here, let me take those."

"I've got them," she protested, but handed me one of the bags.

I left my hand held out to take all of them. "All of them, Bella," I said, noting she was wearing the necklace I gifted her last night. "And your keys," I added when she hadn't handing me the other two bags.

Huffing, she handed over her keys and the other bags.

"Thank you." I gave her my signature smile before walking out the door to place her bags in the SUV.

_BPOV_

God! Could Edward be more _annoyingly_ _sweet_?

I fiddled with my necklace, watching as he walked out the door with the bags. I couldn't fault him for being _sweet_, it was just his nature. Sighing, I turned from the door heading to the kitchen.

My phone was sitting where I left it last night.

"It was ringing earlier," Alice said, looking over her shoulder at me when I picked it up.

"It was probably Jake," I replied, slipping the phone in my pocket. "I'll see you in two weeks."

"See you." Alice stood, wrapping me in a hug. "Here," she handed me an index card. "The family's cell numbers," she added, seeing my confused look.

"Oh!" I pocketed the card uneasily, looking around the kitchen. A pen and tablet sat next to the house phone. I wrote down my number, tearing the sheet off giving it to Alice. "Not Edward," I said, giving her an _'I'm serious'_ look.

"He won't like it, but I promise." She gave me one last hug.

"Thanks. See you soon." I left the house, finding Edward leaning against the SUV.

I had hoped he wouldn't be waiting.

"I know Alice gave you everyone's cell number. Would you please call one of us when you get home?" He ran a hand through his hair.

I nodded. Why was he still being so nice? I kept hoping he would rage at me. He's being nice wasn't helping me.

Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair again. "I'll see you in two weeks, then." He pushed off the SUV, making his way to house. He turned back, looking at me again. Sad, hurt-filled eyes meet mine for the second time this weekend.

Here it comes, his outburst, finally.

"Drive safe, Bella," was all he said. He walked in the house, closing the door.

What? I stared at the spot he had been standing a little longer, before climbing in the SUV.

Three hours later, I was knocking a Jake's door.

"Bella, girl, how was your trip?" Jake asked opening the door wide, allowing to come in.

"Confusing, Jake, so damn confusing," I said, recounting all that had happened.

Jake shook his head. "Why are you surprised? From what you told of your Forks' friends, it sounds like they acted exactly as they always have."

"I know, but with the way I left… I was just expecting everyone to still be made with me. Expected Edward to demand answers, yell at me, something; instead everyone was sweet and forgiving. Well, I'm not sure if Edward's behavior could be classified as forgiving, but more as… heck, I don't know."

My cell began ringing. _'Cullen'_ the display read. I shook my head. "Hello, Alice."

"Have you gotten home yet?"

I slapped my head. I had forgotten. "Yes, an hour ago."

"I take that you forgot your promise to call."

"And Edward got worried, making you call."

"Of course, I was worried," Edward said.

I froze. "Alice, what number did you program in my cell?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"The house phone," Edward answered. "And Alice handed me the phone a minute ago."

I relaxed, a little. "I'm sorry I worried you, Edward. I had much on my mind… heck, I have no excuse. I plum forgot."

He chuckled. "You haven't changed one bit."

Yes I had changed, but I wasn't going to argue. "Is there anything else you wanted, Edward?"

"No. Have a good week, Bella."

"You, too," I said, hanging up. I screamed.

Jake shook his head again. "You still like him."

"No!" I shook my head, feeling my face heat.

"Yes, Bella, you do," he stated. "You blushed right after I said it. You are trying to deny what you feel, but you _do still_ like him."

"Okay, Jake, what if I do still like him. How does that explain his behavior this weekend?"

"Easy. He still has feeling for you."

"Right," I snarked, "he doesn't have feelings for me nor I for him."

"Deny it all you what, girl. I hate to end this conversation, but I've gotta meet a _friend_."

"Don't want to know, Jake." I hugged him, leaving and walking across the hall.

How Jacob explained Edward's behavior had me thinking.

Did I still have feelings from Edward? _I don't flipping think so. _Did Edward still have feelings for me? Heck, I didn't know. The only person, I could think of, who would give me a straight answer that was Jasper. I sighed, reaching into my back pocket I pulled out the index card Alice had given me, thankful she had given it to me.

Before I could change my mind, I dialed Jasper's cell. "Hello," Jasper answered after three rings.

"Jasper," I replied nervously.

"Bella, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

"No, nothing's wrong or happened." I looked at the clock. I had hung up with Edward ten minutes ago.

"It doesn't sound like nothing. What's wrong?"

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"?" I asked in a single breath.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Jas. Please, please, please don't make me repeat it."

He sighed on the other end. "I honestly don't know, Bella. Both Emmett and I asked him. He refuses to answer. Do you?"

I didn't know how to answer. "Jas, don't start."

"It's a simple question."

"No it's not. It's a loaded question, one I can't even answer myself."

"Then, why did you leave?"

Argh! "Again, that's a loaded question."

"_His on the phone with who..."_

Edward! "I've got to go, Jas."

"Oh, no you don't, Bella," Edward rebuked. "Did something happen to you?"

_Shit!_ He must have snatched Jasper's cell. He sounded concerned.

And what was with everyone thinking something happened to me.

I ignored his question. "I called to ask Jasper a question and I got my answer." I hung up, turning off my phone.

~~AIWiE~~

I arrived at work an hour late. Dad had called as was getting ready. That conversation was better forgotten.

"_Bells, thank god. I have been trying to get a hold of you all night."_

"_I turned off my phone."_

"_May I inquire as to why?"_

"_Too many questions, Dad," I sighed._

"_Like…" he prodded._

_I didn't respond._

"_Are you still there?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you all right?"_

"_No, Dad, I'm not. I'm confused and just need time to figure things out."_

"_The questions," he said._

"_And more, Dad; I'm going to be late enough as it is. I really need to finish getting ready."_

"You late, Swan." Steve yelled. I jumped startled.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Don't apologize. I like getting here and seeing you not staring at your computer."

"Huh?" I asked as he leaned against my desk.

"You heard me. How was your weekend?"

Not him too.

"Wait, I've got to hear this," Sarah said, popping up looking over the cubical wall.

I groaned. I knew this was coming, but still. I also knew I can't put it off. "Rocky and confusing," I answered, delving what all happened.

"Wow! Edward sounds very sweet," Sarah commented, giving me a meaningful look.

Steve said nothing for a moment. "All right, back to work."

I dove into my emails first thing. Strange I had a message from Alice.

_Bella,_

_Why in the world do you have your phone off? Edward was ready to demand your dad to take him to you. You have Jasper to thank for him not being on your doorstep._

_Alice_

I so did _**not**_ want to deal with the email right now. Going back to my inbox, I found the rest were just FYIs. Not a single decryption.

"Sarah, do you have anything you need help on?" I questioned.

"Not at the moment."

_Great!_ I reopened Alice's email, staring at it, trying to figure out what to tell her.

I hit reply still not knowing

_Alice,_

_I really don't think I can explain to the point where you or __**anyone**__ would understand. I'll try, though._

_I had called Jasper because of something Jake said to me about Edward's strange, yes strange, behavior. Jasper was the only one I could think to call knowing he would be truth and honest with me._

_I got my answer but Jasper asked me some difficult questions. Before I could answer, Edward was on the line. I hung up and turned off my phone, fearful of him calling me back._

_Bella_

"Um, Bella," Sarah said, placing a box on my desk around noon. I was working to decrypt a message she couldn't break and had sent me a couple hours ago.

"What's this?"

"Security called me to come down. They gave me that box; it's address to you."

My eyes bugged out when said that. I picked up the box looking at it. "There's no return address."

"Well, open it."

"I don't know…"

"They scanned it; it's safe."

I sighed, heavily. Using my scissors, I cut through the packing tape and address label. Peering inside, I pulled teddy bear holding a velvet pouch. Nothing else was in the box. I raised an eyebrow at Sarah.

"Check the pouch."

Holy cow! A dichroic glass pendant with the image of a pink iris depicted.

"Wow! Who's that from?"

Looking back in the pouch, I found a note. "Am I forgiven? A friend," I read aloud. "I have no idea who sent me this beautiful pendant," I added, seeing Sarah's confused look.

"Whoever sent it, knows you."

~~AIWiE~~

The rest of last week and filled with daily gifts from _'A friend'_.

I received a vase of pink and purple carnations, alstroemeria, and monte casino asters. Next, it was a stuffed Dumbo pierced ears diamond star earrings. The on a particularly hectic and nerving racking Thursday, I received a brightly colored bouquet of orange daisies, yellow poms, hot pink mini carnations, and vivid green button poms in a sleek, beaded green glass vase. Ending the week was a stuffed Simba with a sunny yellow citrine and diamond bracelet wrapped around its middle.

This week was the same. I received a gift at noon, a different co-working bring it to me. Monday started with a stunning array of red roses, pink lilies, purple iris, and purple aster. My co-workers were in awe and jealous, well my female co-workers. I had yet to ask Alice if she possible knew anything about the gifts.

Tuesday brought a Boyd's Plush Bear with a sapphire ring on its arm. Who in the world was sending me these gifts? I was flabbergasted and could think of no one.

By Wednesday, I was very tempted to email Alice and Ms. Brandt telling them I would be unable to come this weekend. It was a shit of a day. One decryption problem after another, one stressful confrontation with a starship captain, better left forgotten, and all this hit me before lunch.

When Steve brought me a glass vase filled with hot pink and spray roses sharing the spotlight with orange roses, hypericum berries, and lily grass, I was uplifted. The message, like all the others, asked if I forgave the sender and signed _'a friend'_.

"You have no idea who is sending you all these gifts," Steve asked, setting the flowers down.

"No. Don't think I haven't been racking my brain."

"Gee, I'm jealous, Bella," Kristen remarked leaning against my cube wall. "I can't believe you have no clue."

I shook my head. "If I knew, I would be calling them to thank them."

Thursday, I was in meeting after meeting. When I got back to my desk at the end of the day a stuffed bunny was sitting in my chair. It was adorned with a diamond and sapphire key pendant. A card was tied around its wrist, bearing the same message. "Argh! Who sent you?" I yelled at the bunny. Nobody was left but Steve.

"You do know the bunny won't answer."

"I know. I just want to know who is sending me all these thoughtful gifts," I said, motioning at all the flowers and stuffed animals. I picked up the bunny and took off the necklace before placing it with the rest of the animals. Sarah hadn't let me take anything but the jewelry home telling me until I found out who it was everything had to stay here at work.

"So does everyone else." He gave me a fatherly look. "Go home, Bella. Hopefully whoever it is will reveal themself soon."

Steve was right; the end of the week did bring me the answer I sought. "Bella," Kristen called. "Would you please come over here? Another gift was brought to me for you and it's huge."

"What do you mean?" I asked, walking over to her desk finding everyone gathered. "Whoa!" I said seeing the huge box. It was almost to my chest. "I'm going to need a little help."

Steve took out his pen knife, cutting the tape and down the sides. Packing peanuts rained down to the floor, revealing another box. What in the world? Twenty-six, yes twenty-six, boxes later I was holding a silver box with a pink ribbon tied around it. A white envelope was tucked underneath the ribbon, reading _'Have your manager read aloud'_.

I handed the envelope to Steve.

Opening it he read for all to hear. _"'I know everyone has enjoyed, for the past nine days, seeing Bella receive flowers and other gifts, especially this particular gift. Bella, I have one request and I would like you to agree, but it is your choice. Please open this one gift alone, you'll understand soon why I ask this. Oh, one other thing before you leave the group of your co-workers - Am I forgiven yet? A friend.'"_

I was curious and nervous. I needed to open this gift alone, knowing it held answers. "If you would excuse me," I said, heading back to my desk.

"Bella, use my office," Steve said, stopping me with his hand.

I nodded, changing direction. I closed the door. Sitting down, I stared out that box. Slowly, I pulled the ribbon, letting it cascade to the floor. With shaking hands, I lifted the lid. Black and silver tissue paper lined the inside of the box. An expensive-looking folded cream sheet of paper laid on the tissue paper.

"'_Bella,_

'_I apologize for whatever I did that made you leave. I can only hope you can forgive me one day. If it what I ducked as Emmett threw can of paint at me, the paint itself not the can, and it hit you, ruining what you were wearing - then please accept this as replacement. I know it is late in coming but it took both Alice and I some time to convince your dad to give us a picture of what was ruined and the designer to make one more. All I ask is for you wear the dress to rehearsal tonight; that is if I am forgiven. I understand if you can't forgive me. Please keep all the gifts; I wouldn't be able to bear it if you returned them to me._

'_Edward (aka A Friend)'"_

Dropping the cream paper, my hand few to my mouth; the gifts were from Edward. I thought about each gift. They all screamed me. Each flower was my favorite. Dumbo and Simba represented two of my favorite Disney movies. The jewelry, I would have bought if I allowed myself too. He knew all my favorites and taste in jewelry. How had I not thought of him?

I looked back down at the box. I vaguely remember the paint incident, but not want I was wearing. I knew Edward was not at fault. Emmett had shown up a couple of hours after the paint hit me, apologizing.

Edward had nothing to apologize for, at least not that I could recall.

Pealing back the tissue paper quickly, I revealed a navy sleeveless dress with bronze metallic embellishment. This was the dress grandmother had gifted me with for graduation. She had died two weeks after I graduated and broken up with Edward.

Tears where streaming, unheeded, down my face.

Wiping my face, I opened the door, exiting.

"Well?" Sarah asked.

I held out the dress. Her jaw dropped, as did everyone else's.

"Who?" Steve questioned.

"A friend, a very sweet friend," I replied, smiling.

"His name?" Someone asked.

I shook my head. "Not giving a name."

_EPOV_

I looked at the mantle clock. Bella should be in the air by now. I was nervous. Would she be wearing the dress?

"Would you stop pacing and sit down, Edward," Alice said, looking up from the book she was reading. I sat. "What has you so nervous?"

I avoided the question. "Have you heard from Bella?"

"Last night. She emailed that she was frazzled about something."

"She's frazzled, why?"

"I haven't received her response. You're not going to do anything, are you? Bella just came back into all our lives…"

"I know, Alice," I interrupted. "I don't want her to run again, either."

"Good." She went back to reading.

~~AIWiE~~

"Why, Alice," Bella yelled, coming into the living room.

When did she get here? I looked up and saw Carlisle setting bags down.

"What did she do now?" I asked, glaring at Alice.

"Cancelled my vehicle request," Bella grounded out.

"There is no need for you to request a car," Alice answered. "One of us can pick you up."

"Like hell…" Bella started. She rubbed her face. "It's not worth it."

I was still glaring at Alice when Bella sat down next to me, her head in her hands. I started to reach out to rub her back, but Emmett came roaring in; I quickly drew my hand back, racking it through my hair. It was going to be one long and hell of a weekend.

Rehearsal that night was exhausting. Bella had brought the promised song, _Love Story_, sheet music. How she had gotten the sheets for a recently released song was beyond me, but I wasn't going to ask.

"Why don't you ride with me?" I asked Bella when rehearsal was over and we were out in the parking lot. "The others plan on going out again."

She groaned, stifling a yawn. "All I want to do is crash."

I silently chuckling opening the passenger door, motioning for her to get in.

"Thanks for all the flowers and stuffed animals," she said when I got in.

"You're welcome." What the fuck? I sent jewelry with the stuffed animals. Did I trust the wrong officers to deliver them to Bella? What about today's gift?

"The arrangement you sent Wednesday was exactly what I needed. It had been a really bad morning."

I briefly looked over at her, a hint of a smile gracing my face. "Then I'm glad I made your day."

"You did more than that, Edward," she remarked, touching my leg. "You made my crappy week. I had one issue after another while decrypting messages, starship captains yelling at me. Your thoughtful gifts came at the perfect time, daily, making me smile."

Hold on. She knew I was the one who sent her the gifts, that means she had received the last gift. She hadn't forgiven me.

We were coming to the driveway turn and I drove right past.

"Uh, you missed the turn."

"I know."

"Where are we going?"

I really didn't know.

"Stop the car!"

"Why?"

"Slow down then." She sounded panicked.

I looked down at the speedometer. Okay, Bella did have a valid reason to panic. I had reached 120 miles an hour. I eased off the gas and depressed the break, slowly slowing the car. I had to know, "Did you receive the jewelry?"

"Of course," she responded. "Did you think the delivery guy stole the pieces?"

I didn't answer as I pulled over. Shutting off the ignition, I turned to face her. "What did I do, Bella?"

"Huh?"

"I had to have done something in high school to make you break up with me. Please tell me what it was," I was pathetic in my pleading.

She turned away, looking out the window. "You did nothing. Can we please leave it at that?"

I stared wide-eyed at the back of her head. I had done nothing and yet she handed my heart back to me. "Bella," I started.

"Leave it be, Edward. I don't want to hash out why I left, not right now. It's not a conversation I'm ready to have; I will tell you one day."

"Bella, look at me."

Unhurriedly she turned. Her lashes glistened in the dim moonlight. Watching her, I reached a hand out, cupping her cheek. "I do want to know," I whispered. "Whenever you are ready, said the word." I brushed away I stray tear before dropping my hand.

**A/N: ****Reviews are most welcome and encouraged.**


	5. Why?

**All I Want is Everything**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your reviews.**

Chapter Five: Why?

_BPOV_

I was distracted, but not so distracted that I didn't notice we past the turn leading to the house.

"Uh, you missed the turn."

"I know."

"Where are we going?"

He didn't answer, but kept driving.

"Stop the car!" I yelled noting the speed we were moving, 110 miles per an hour. I had no clue why I wanted him to stop.

"Why?"

"Slow down then." I was panicking. The speedometer now read close to 120.

I watched as he looked at the speedometer. He eased off the gas and depressed the break, slowly slowing the car. "Did you receive the jewelry?" He asked.

"Of course," I responded, wondering, slightly, why he asked. Then it hit me. "Did you think the delivery guy stole the pieces?"

He pulled over, shutting off the ignition, and turning to face me. "What did I do, Bella?"

"Huh?" I was lost. How did we go from jewelry to him doing something?

"I had to have done something in high school to make you break up with me. Please tell me what it was." He was pleading.

I turned away, looking out the window. I couldn't stand the look on his face. "You did nothing," I answered, closing my eyes. "Can we please leave it at that?"

Opening my eyes, I could see his wide-eyed stare. "Bella," he started.

"Leave it be, Edward," I interrupted. "I don't want to hash out why I left, not right now. It's not a conversation I'm ready to have; I will tell you one day." Tears were starting to form.

"Bella, look at me."

Unhurriedly, I turned to look at him. He was watching me closely. He reached a hand out, cupping my cheek. I willed myself not to react, not to lean into his touch. "I do want to know," he whispered. "Whenever you are ready, said the word." He brushed away a tear before dropping his hand.

I hated admitting it, even to myself, but Jake was right.

I did still have feelings for Edward.

I had thought he was going to kiss me. Every time he kissed me in high school, he cupped my cheek before leaning in. I wasn't disappointed when he didn't.

After a U-turn, we were turning into the driveway.

Sunday came all too slow for my liking. Edward drove me back to the base.

"Call someone when you get home."

"I promise and I'll remember this time." I got out my blackberry and set the call timer with Edward's number.

"I'll pick you up Friday."

I nodded, getting out as he did. He handed the shuttle pilot my bags.

He ran a hand through his hair. "See you Friday." He turned to leave.

I couldn't let him leave this way. "Edward."

He turned, giving me a quizzical look.

"Can I have a hug?"

He was immediately in front of me, drawing me to him in a gentle hug.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'll call you when I get home and a half before landing Friday."

"Thank you," he mumbled against my hair.

I think he pressed his lips to my head.

~~AIWiE~~

By the time Friday rolled around, I was feeling lousy. I wasn't convinced that some illness had found me. My roommate had return from a brief training and was driving me insane and keeping me up until three in the morning, so suffice to say I wasn't getting much sleep. She was leaving today for a three month mission. A very dangerous mission, though I didn't know the specifics.

I was absolutely thrilled. Is that horrible of me? Did it make me a bad roommate? Hell no. I was going to be worried about her and the rest of those going. Whether or not they all would return; I did bid her farewell before leaving this morning. She snarked at me, telling me I had nothing to worry about. She would return.

I was just laying my head down on the desk, resting my eyes, when Steve startled me. "Swan, get out of here."

I snapped my head up and looked at him. "What?" I rasped.

"I've nothing else for you. You can leave for the day."

I blew out a breath. "Are you sure?" I looked at the clock. I still had an hour and a half left.

"I said get out of here," he said playfully.

I shut off my computer and gathered my things.

"Have a good weekend," Sarah said, looking over at me as I passed.

"I will, though I wish I was going home for some much needed sleep."

"Sleep on the shuttle."

Jake was waiting in the parking lot for me. My car was in need of an oil change and he had driven me to work. "Steve called me," he said.

"Oh, so this was planned."

"Apparently, though I only got the call twenty minutes ago. I got your oil changed," he said, handing me my keys. "I'll take you to the shuttle area."

"I'd rather go home and then drive back."

"Nonsense, girl, I have your bags."

"Jake," I groaned. No matter. The sooner I was on the shuttle, the sooner I could sleep.

Not only had Steve called Jake, he called the shuttle services. The shuttle crew was waiting for me when I arrived. Giving Jake a hug, I picked up my bags and boarded.

"We're waiting for clearance, Lieutenant," the pilot told me.

"Is it all right if I lay down?"

"Wait until we are at cruising altitude," he said.

I nodded, pulling out my phone.

_Hey Edward – I'm leaving now. Will you still be able to pick me up? Not sure if I will be able to call as we discussed Sunday, I'm exhausted and plan on sleeping the whole three hour flight. Bella_

We were still waiting for the go ahead when my blackberry chimed.

_Of course, I will, Bella. Don't worry about calling, just sleep. Need you full of energy for rehearsal. :) Edward._

I smiled.

Twenty minutes later, we were airborne. I yawned, reclining my seat. It felt like I had just fallen asleep when someone shook me. "Lieutenant, we've landed. Your friend has taken your bags."

I opened my sleepy eyes. _Friend?_ Oh, Edward.

"Did you sleep?" Edward asked when he saw me.

I nodded.

"You look horrible." He opened the passenger door for me.

I closed my eyes once I buckled the seatbelt. At least he was honest. I felt horrible, so it wouldn't surprise if I looked it.

We drove in silence. I guess he wanted me to rest. I sure needed it.

I felt us come to a stop and hear the car shut off. Without a word, I got out, leaving my bags to Edward, too tired to even argue. I walked straight in and up the stairs. Climbing right on the bed, sleep found me quickly.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear.

I pushed him away. I wanted to sleep.

"Bella," he whispered again.

Leave me alone. Let me sleep. I tried to push him away again, but he caught my hand.

"It's 6:30, Bella. You need to wake up so we can go."

I cracked open my eyes.

Edward was kneeling next to the bed.

I rolled over, sitting up. A blanket slid down. Strange, I didn't draw a blanket over me. I held up a finger as I got out of bed, walking to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face, not bothering to look in the mirror.

Edward was sitting on the edge of bed when I came back in, slipping into my shoes while looking for my brush.

"Are you well?"

I nodded, in lye. I still felt awful, but knew I had no reason not to go to rehearsal.

I was ready and walked out the door, hearing him sigh.

Esme handed me a wrapped sandwich and a bottle of juice. I silently thanked her, not fully awake. I think she remembered how I was when I woke.

~~AIWiE~~

"Hey, Bella," Angela called at me, motioning me to come to her.

"Hi," I said in a barely there whisper. I hand flew to my throat. Oh no!

I spun on my heel and rushed over to Edward, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.

He turned, raising an eyebrow at me.

I held out my hand.

"You're going to have to tell me what you want, Bella."

Oh, that would be pointless. I have no voice. I thought a moment before I started to put my hand in his pocket in search of his keys.

"Bella?" He asked, grabbing my wrist.

"She can't talk, Edward," Angela said.

Thank you, Ang.

"I'll drive you," he said understanding what I was after.

I shook my head in negation, holding out my hand again.

He looked at me a moment, before withdrawn his key from the opposite pocket. "I don't like this. Text me, please, when you get there."

I nodded, leaving. I passed Alice and Jasper, who were rushing in.

"Bella," Alice shouted after me.

No voice. I'd let Edward explain.

Luck was on my side. I was right behind Carlisle. I knew I would have missed the turn and a turn-around point was fourteen miles down the road.

"Bella, shouldn't you be at rehearsal?" he asked after I got out.

I pointed to my throat. "No voice," I mouthed.

"Inside and I'll check you out."

I was very grateful Carlisle was a doctor. I sat on the couch and opened wide.

"Not good," he said, looking down my throat. "I believe you have a severe case of strep throat. I'll write you a script for amoxicillin and send Esme to fill it."

My eyes went wide. "No," I mouthed, but Carlisle was already filling out the script.

Reaching it my purse, I pulled out my cell and a folded sheet of paper. Unfolding it, I slammed it gently down on the coffee table, pointing to it when Carlisle looked at me.

"Whoa! This is quite the list of allergies. Good thing you have this," he said, tearing up the script, writing a new one before handing it to Esme. Taking a blanket from her, he wrapped it around me.

"Just rest." Carlisle kissed my forehead, getting up.

My eyes started drifting shut. I hated being sick.

I heard a phone ring in the distance. "Hello," Carlisle said.

"Yes, she made it and she's out cold, Edward… Yes and she's sick… I can't tell you and you know that… Have a good rehearsal."

Bummer, I forgot. Can't blame me, I'm sick.

"Open up, Bella," Esme's gentle voice said. She slipped a pill in my mouth, placing a cool rim against my lips a moment later.

I greedily drank the cool liquid. It burned and relieved my throat, at the same time, as I swallowed. The oblivion of sleep claimed me again.

When I woke, sunlight was filtering through the curtains of the room I was staying in. Someone had carried me up. I had a feeling it was Edward. I swung my feet to the edge of the bed and sat up, finding Edward asleep on the floor.

"You look better," Esme said when I walked into the kitchen.

"I feel a little better," I croaked out. My throat felt swollen. "Why did Edward sleep on the floor?"

"So he did fall asleep." She chuckled. "I didn't think he would. After he carried you up, he didn't come back down. I checked on you when I headed up to bed. He was sitting on the floor reading."

"That doesn't explain why he fell asleep on my floor when he has a perfectly good bed to sleep in."

"I was worried and was there in case you needed anything during the night," Edward said coming in, pouring a cup of coffee.

I couldn't be angry at him. I would have done the same if I was him.

"You didn't have to sleep on the floor."

"I know, but I knew you wouldn't like it if you woke finding me in bed with you," he said, pointing his coffee cup at me.

I blushed. I knew what he meant, but the thought of waking to finding him next me was strangely appealing. My faced heated more at that internal musing.

"Bella found you in bed with her," Emmett bellowed.

"No," both Edward and I said together.

"I was on the floor," Edward continued. "Why would you think otherwise?"

Emmett waggled his brows. Edward threw a muffin at him, "Grow up."

"Get laid."

I looked between Edward, who was now scarlet, and Emmett. Edward refreshed his coffee and walked out the back door.

"Go apologize," Esme said, pointing to the door.

"For what?" Emmett whined.

"You know very well for what, Emmett Dale. Now go apologize or no breakfast," she shouted at him, placing a bowl of hot oatmeal in front of me.

He was in trouble. No one got on Esme bad side and when they did, middle names came out. He wisely went after Edward. Oh, to be fly on the wall right now.

I looked down at the bowl, unsure.

"Esme, did you just drop Emmett's middle name?" Jasper asked, sauntering in.

"I most certainly did. The gall of him and right in front of Bella," she ranted.

"What did he do?" Jasper looked at me.

"More of what he said. Edward walked out, red-faced."

"And what he said is no worth repeating," Esme added.

"Oh, now I have got to know." Jasper disappeared out the back door. Before the door was closed, I heard shouting.

An hour later, I was still sitting at the kitchen island, flipping through a magazine.

Emmett and Edward came in muddy followed by a laughing, and surprisingly clean, Jasper.

"Stop right there, you two," Carlisle said, looking up from the newspaper. "Esme will have your hides if you take one more step. Off with the muddy clothes."

I looked back down at the magazine right as Edward started lifting his shirt. Closing my eyes, I took a calming breath.

Sure I had seen Edward topless many times in the past, but it felt intrusive, now, to blatantly stare.

"Didn't see something you like," Alice whispered.

Where had she come from? I looked up to find her leaning on the island in from of me. Emmett and Edward were gone.

"No," I croaked. My throat was hurting again.

"Here," Rosalie said, holding out a fruit ice-pop to me.

"When did you come into the kitchen?" I asked, taking the offered popsicle.

"The same time Alice did, when Edward was removing his top," Rosalie answered, smirking at me.

"You used to ogling Edward when he didn't have a shirt on," Alice remarked.

"A girl can change, can't she?"

"In some respect, but not in the ogling department," Alice answered.

I groaned. I would never win against Alice. "I'm going to get dressed. We have to leave soon."

"I think you should stay here," Jasper said. I haven't noticed he was still in the kitchen.

"I'll wear a mask and just observe."

"Not wise," he countered.

"Tough, I'm going to rehearsal."

There was no discussing with Edward, a half hour later. He flat out said I was no going. I made to move around him, to ride with Alice and Jasper; he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down." I beat weakly on his back.

"You going to be good and stay here."

"No, I'm going."

"Wrong answer."

Esme and Carlisle chuckled at the display.

"Emmett," I pleaded.

"Oh no, I already got my ass handed to me once today. I'm staying out of this. You're on your own, Bella," Emmett replied. He had the audacity to laugh.

I glared at him from my spot on Edward's shoulder.

Compromise. There had to be a compromise somewhere. I looked around franticly. The fireplace mantel caught my eye; next, a picture from a camping trip. That's it my mind screamed.

"How about this, Edward," I started. "Have Jasper go get an air mattress from the garage. You get your way with me resting during rehearsal. I get my way, getting to go."

I waited with bated breath as he considered. No one else said a word.

I don't even know why I was even offering this compromise. I was an adult and sick or not, I was going.

"Jasper," Edward said, defeated. He placed me back down on my feet.

"Thank you."

He cupped my face. "I want you to get better, not worse. This is a bad idea, Bella. But it seems I won't be able to talk you out of this."

Once we were in the car, heading to the high school, I came to a decision. After waking to find him asleep on the floor, I had my answer from three weeks ago. It was hard to admit, but Edward still did have feelings for me. That was the only thing holding me back from telling him why I left him.

"It's strange how we never ran into each other at Johns Hopkins."

"There was only a one percent chance of that happening."

"But still, it would have been nice." I swallowed the suddenly lump in my throat.

He looked over at me briefly. "Yes it would have," he said, voice devoid of emotion.

_EPOV_

We were taking a five minute break. I pulled out my phone and there were no texts. She had promised me. I dialed the house phone knowing either Carlisle or Esme would pick up.

"Hello," Carlisle said, answering.

"Did Bella make it there safely?"

"Yes, she made it and she's out cold, Edward."

"Thank God, and good, she needs sleep. She promised to text me and she didn't. Did you look at her?"

"Yes and she's sick."

"How sick and with what?"

"I can't tell you and you know that."

Of course I knew that, but it didn't stop me from asking. "Rehearsal is starting up again, Carlisle."

"Have a good rehearsal."

Bella was still asleep when I walked in the living room. It was closed to eleven; rehearsal ran extra long without Bella there and Angela filled in the best she could.

"Has she taken anything?"

"Yes," Esme answered.

I scoped Bella up and headed up the stairs. I planned on staying in her room tonight. I didn't like the prospect of sleeping on the floor, but if she needed anything, I would be there.

"Let me turn down the covers, Edward," Esme said, startling me. I didn't hear her follow me up.

I laid her on the bed, drawing the covers over her. She looked so peaceful.

I sat down on the floor, after pulling a book off the shelf.

"Are you staying?" Esme asked.

"For now," I answered.

Waking, I was stiff. Standing I arched my back, it popped loudly. I looked over at the bed, afraid I had woken Bella. The bed was empty. I ventured downstairs for a cup or two of coffee.

~~AIWiE~~

I couldn't blame Emmett. Did he not see Bella sitting there? Apparently not!

Right in front of her, he told me to _'Get laid.'_ My faced heated fast, from embarrassment or anger, I wasn't sure.

"Edward, man, I'm sorry."

I was pissed now. "Fuck off, Emmett," I yelled.

"It's you who needs to be fucked," he yelled back.

I set my coffee cup down on the deck's ledge, rounding on him. "What concern is it of yours?"

"I'm making it my concern. You need to get some action and stop pining over Bella. She obviously doesn't have any feelings for you."

"You don't know that, Emmett. Or, did you corner her, too?"

"I have _fucking_ eyes don't I." He crossed his arms over his chest.

I heard the screen door slam and Jasper come into sight. He better not step in or he was going down with Emmett.

"Jasper agrees with me," Emmett went on saying, unaware of Jasper's presence.

I quirked an eyebrow at Jasper, silently asking if it was true.

"I'm staying out of this."

"Doesn't seem like Jasper wholly agrees to me," I said, motioning with my head.

Emmett looked over his shoulder. "Come on, Jas, help me out."

Jasper wisely shook his head, leaning against railing to continue watching.

"Alright, Edward, then admit you having feelings for Bella."

What the fuck? Did he not know when to stop? "I bet Alice put you up to this."

"No, it was my pure genius. And you do need to _get laid_."

"You do know Bella was sitting at the island."

"Of course," he started.

I didn't let him finish. I grabbed him by the shirt, throwing him off the deck to the muddy ground. I was right on top of him. I tried without much success to pummel him. He kept deflecting my blows. "You do have feelings for her," he said, rolling and pinning me to the ground. "And here I thought you were going to die without get laid ever."

"Let me up, Emmett."

"Not until you actually admit it."

"Alright," I shouted in his face. "I do have feelings for Bella. She might have given me my heart back, but it will always belong to her."

Emmett got up and offered me his hand. "I am sorry. I'll apologize to Bella."

"You better. Next, time let me get at least one hit."

"No promises," Emmett said, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "At least, I got you to admit being into Bella still. What you going to do about it?"

"Thanks, Emmett. I'm working on it, and not about to tell you," I said with a laugh.

"Man, I wish you two would have fought a little longer," Jasper remarked, opening the back door.

"Watch it or you're next, Jas," I said, walking in the house.

Jasper laughed. "I don't think I'd be able to hold you off like Emmett did."

"Stop right there, you two," Carlisle said, looking up from the newspaper. "Esme will have your hides if you take one more step. Off with the muddy clothes."

I started lifting my shirt, looking around the kitchen. I caught Bella's eye before she looked down at the counter, blushing. Interesting.

~~AIWiE~~

Silence filled my car. I was lost in my thoughts, wondering if I could use the same tactic on Bella, Emmett had on me this morning.

"It's strange how we never ran into each other at Johns Hopkins," Bella commented breaking the silence.

"There was only a one percent chance of that happening."

"But still, it would have been nice."

I looked over at her briefly. "Yes it would have," I replied, my voice devoid of emotion.

Where was Bella going with the conversation?

"I was afraid, Edward, afraid of losing you to someone else."

What now? I thought pulling into the parking lot.

I cut the ignition and remove the safety belt. Turning, I found Bella had done the same. She was twisting her fingers nervously.

"Bella," I said, taking her hands in my mind. "Talk to me."

"My own insecurities got the better of me, Edward. That's why I broke up with you. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you."

I remained silent, more out of not knowing what to say.

"I tried to talk to you about what I was feeling. Every time I asked you if you had decided, you always told me you were leaning toward Dartmouth. It was too far from Johns Hopkins."

I thought back on all those conversations. I mentally berated myself for not catching on then or even asking a single question. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I was an idiot for not asking you any questions about where you decided to go. Can you forgive me?" Her immediate forgiveness was all I could hope for at the moment.

"I don't know. I need time to think about it," she said, getting out of the car.

My head fell. I knew I had done something, or a better phrase would be, not done something. Contradiction, I know.

Bella leaned back in. "Edward."

I looked up.

"I thought about it."

I held my breath, she was about to tell me she couldn't forgive me.

"I do forgive you. I think I forgave you when you gave me this necklace."

She was fingering the sapphire swan, lovingly. Righting herself, she closed the door and walked away.

I let out a whooshing breath. She forgave me.

~~AIWiE~~

By the time Bella left Sunday afternoon, she looked better. Alice insisted on driving her to the base.

I hugged Bella, kissing the top of her head, like I had last week.

"I'll call you," she promised.

It was hard watching as Alice drove away, but I would see her again in five short days.

**A/N: ****Reviews are most welcome and encouraged. **

**I hope you weren't hoping for an emotional response from either Bella when she told Edward why; and vice visa, an emotional response from Edward. I didn't want it to be emotional, if truth be told. I wanted simple and straight forward.**


	6. Nothing to Worry

**All I Want is Everything**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your reviews.**

Chapter Six: Nothing to Worry

_BPOV_

I rolled out of bed Monday coughing. I thought nothing of it; it was starting to get cold out and my room needed extra help, time to get out my space heater.

I heard my phone chime while I was showering. Glancing at it as I dress, the message was light blinking. I had two texts, one from Dad and the other from Edward.

_Bells, I'm in Indy for the day. How about lunch? Dad_

I sent a quick reply.

_Sure, Dad. Call me, I can take lunch anytime. Bells_

I anxiously opened Edward's text, wondering why he was up. It was only four in the morning in Washington.

_B, a quick text to see how you are feeling. E_

I smiled. He was being sweet again.

_E, coughing slightly but otherwise feeling great. Don't worry the cough is typical this time of year. B_

By the time, I got to my desk my chest and side hurt from coughing and I was hacking up green crap. The doctor's office didn't open for another hour.

"How was your weekend?" Sarah asked as she passed my desk on the way to hers.

"Rotten," I answered, breathless. "I was sick all weekend."

"Oh. What about rehearsal?"

"I missed Friday and fell asleep during Saturday's." I started coughing again. This was going old fast.

"You sound like you are still sick."

"I might be. I plan on calling the doctor when they open in an hour."

"You should go home."

"No, I just need to sit here and not talk."

My phone chimed for the second time today.

_B, good, I was worried you were going to get worse. E_

I dropped my phone as another violent fit hit me. "Call my Dad, Sarah. I need him to come and get me."

"Hi Charlie… I'm fine but Bella's not. She needs you to come get her… Okay, see you soon. He'll be here in five minutes."

"Thank you." It was getting harder to breath and I was getting light-headed.

"Steve," Sarah yelled. "Bella, lower your head."

"What's… oh," Steve said.

"Charlie's on his way. I'll get a medic up here."

I saw Steve lean across my desk reaching for my desk phone. "I need a medic with oxygen... Communications hub and now," he bellowed in the handset.

"She's burning up, Steve."

"Kristen," he shouted, "get two icepacks out of the first aid kit and break them open."

Soon one was pressed to the back of my neck and the other to my forehead. I was still struggling to breath. "Where in the hell is the medic?" Steve cursed. It would have surprise me had I not been trying to catch my breath.

"Right here, let me get to her. Breathe easy, Lieutenant," the medic said, slipping a mask over my face.

"What's going on?" Dad demanded, coming into view.

I could barely lift my head. Someone else was with him, but was standing outside my line of sight.

"Bella couldn't stop coughing and was gasping for breath," Kristen explained calmly.

"I recommend calling security and have them call for an ambulance," the medic said.

"No need," Dad said. I saw him motion for someone. "We'll get her to a doctor."

I lifted my head again. _Edward? _What was he doing here?

"Really, Bella," Edward whispered, picking me up, "nothing to worry about."

"I called the emergency number for her doctor. He's expecting her," Sarah was telling Dad.

"Thanks, all," he said, falling into step behind Edward.

~~AIWiE~~

Edward carried my back to the examine room and I motioned to the door, indicating I wanted him to leave.

He sighed, leaving when the nurse came in with a pulse oximeter. "Your co-worker was very detailed when she called in, Bella. Not being able to catch your breath and hard, persistent coughing," she read from the computer screen. "Is the cough productive?"

"Yes, green mucus," I said.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"I'm taking Zithromax for strep throat," I responded, handing her the paperwork Carlisle gave me.

"Okay." She made note of that prescription. "Dr. Caius will be in shortly."

She was right, as she was exiting the room he was coming in.

"Bella, I can't say I'm happy to see you and not going to ask any questions." He said. "Let's see if we can't figure out what's going on."

He listened to my lungs, frowning.

"Not good?"

"I heard crackles in both lungs, the right one more so."

"Meaning?"

"Crackles plus lower low blood pressure and oxygen saturation indicates pneumonia."

"Treatment," I asked, sticking to simple one-worded questions.

"You can thank the doctor who treated your strep throat. I would be sending you to the hospital otherwise. I'm prescribing you Tussionex for the cough – it will most likely make you sleepy – more nebulizer solution – you should be about out – and you should continue the Zithromax," he said, handing me the scripts. "No work, singing, dancing, or exercise for a week. You need to rest and plenty of fluids," he added, giving me a stern look.

I nodded. Good thing Jake was across the hall. I followed Dr. Caius to the reception desk. "Call me if you're not starting to feel better by Wednesday."

"I will."

I hadn't taken three steps into the waiting room before I was swept off my feet into Edward's arms. "I don't want to hear any arguments," he said.

I didn't say a word. Edward carrying me felt nice and I didn't have to worry about exerting myself causing another fit to rack my body.

"Well?" Dad asked.

"Pneumonia."

Edward's hold on me tightened fractionally, as he stepped on the elevator.

"I have Carlisle to thank that I'm not worse. I could be on my way to the hospital."

Edward looked at me, eyes filled with concern before looking at Dad. "I'm staying," he said.

"Figured you would," Dad replied.

"Do I have a say?"

"No," Edward answered. "You need someone to stay with you, to make sure you eat and rest."

"Jake is right across the hall," I argued. Albeit it was a weak argument from the moment I said it.

"Uh huh, is that right, Bella? Doesn't he have a job?"

"So do you," I yawned. I was so tired.

"And I can work from anywhere. I am the boss man." He set me down next to the car, opening the rear door for me. "In you go."

_EPOV_

Emmett and I arrived at the base, meeting Charlie in the shuttle staging area. The three of us where heading to Indianapolis for the day. My phone beeped. I smiled. Bella responded to my text.

I frowned at her message. She was coughing. Despite her telling me not to worry, I was anyway. As I boarded the shuttle, I called Carlisle.

"Bella's coughing," I said after his standard greeting.

"It could just be a cough. Her throat was irritated."

"But she could be getting sicker, right?"

"It's possible, Edward. I highly doubt it though. She was much improved when she left yesterday."

I sighed, I looked around and Emmett had yet to board. Charlie had called and said he was a bit running late and Emmett had opted to wait outside. "She's asthmatic. Does that make a difference?"

"That wasn't on the sheet of allergies she showed me. I don't think she was protecting her lungs. Did you see her use an inhaler Saturday or yesterday?"

I thought a moment. "No, I didn't see her use one." If she was getting sicker, I was going to demand Charlie to take me to her. She needed someone to take care of her.

"Without examining her again, I can't say if the cough is just a cough or something more."

"She told me it was nothing to worry about."

"Then listen to her. She would know."

"Your right, but still I worried. Her roommate left for a three month mission Friday and her neighbor, well, I don't know much about him, but I'm sure he has to work. If she is sick, she has no one to take care of her until she gets better."

"Edward," he sighed. "I know you care for her, but you are probably worrying yourself for no reason. Call and check on her later today, if you must. Don't do something that will make her uneasy."

"I don't plan on it. Thanks, Carlisle. I can't help but worry, though."

"I know. Have a good trip and I'll see you tonight."

I was just hanging up when Charlie and Emmett boarded.

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"No, Carlisle. I had a question and needed his expertise."

Emmett nodded, taking a seat.

Three hours later, we landed. We were getting direction from Charlie when his phone.

"Hello… Hey, Sarah, how are you… I'll be there in five minutes," he stammered, worriedly, to the caller.

"That sounded serious," Emmett commented.

"Do you need to attend the training, Edward?"

"No, why?"

"You're coming with me."

He left me standing them, staring after him.

"Are you coming," he threw over his shoulder.

I raced to catch up with him, leaving Emmett to learn how to use the new security equipment.

"Where are we going?"

"Communications hub."

"Where?"

"Bella needs me to take her home."

Bella? She worked and lived here. I was still on Charlie's heels as he entered a building.

He motioned me to continue following him as he passed the security desk. "He's with me," he shouted when the security officer made to stop me.

Winding our way through the corridors we finally came to the communications hub. "Why are we stopping?" I asked, trying to get around him.

"Edward, you can't go rushing in there. When I motion for you to stop, please do so."

"Fine," I agreed gruffly.

The moment we walked through the doors, we were met with coughing, severe coughing. I couldn't see who it was a medic pushed me, rushing to get to whoever it was.

"Right here, let me get to her. Breathe easy, Lieutenant," the medic said, slipping a mask over someone's face.

"What's going on?" Charlie demanded, putting a hand on my chest, affectively stopping me.

I still couldn't see who it was but the look of dread on Charlie's told me it might be Bella.

"Bella couldn't stop coughing and was gasping for breath," someone explained calmly told him.

That answered my question.

"I recommend calling security and have them call for an ambulance," the medic said.

"No need," Charlie said. He motioned for me forward. "We'll get her to a doctor."

"_Edward?_"

"Really, Bella," I whispered, picking her up, "nothing to worry about." She looked she was in pain and was so pale.

"I called the emergency number for her doctor. He's expecting her," someone else was telling Charlie handing him Bella's things and keys.

"Thanks, all," he said, falling into step behind me.

~~AIWiE~~

I was pacing in the hall outside the doctor's office talking to Emmett. Bella had let me carry her back but once the nurse came in, motioned for me to leave.

"Don't worry, Edward, I've got this," he told me.

"I know you do, but I should be learning the capabilities of this new equipment too."

"Look, Charlie wouldn't have asked you to go with him if he didn't think you could help. Bella was coughing hard and not able to draw breathe. She's worse, man."

"You didn't even hear or see her. I worried.

"Heck, I am too. If it wasn't for Rosalie's birthday tomorrow, I would stay. You need to stay, Edward. She needs someone with her."

"Like I don't know that, Emmett. Her roommate just left Friday and won't be back for months. I doubt she would have taken care of Bella."

"There's Jake."

I growled. "Not an option." Sure Jake is gay, but I didn't want him taking care of Bella.

"Possessive much," he laughed.

Was I being possessive? I just wanted Bella to be taken care of, so no, I wasn't being possessive. "I'm sure Jake has to work, Emmett."

"Explain it away any way you need too, but you are being possessive and you haven't even met Jake."

"Bella should be just about done with the doctor. Not sure if I will stay, but please don't tell Alice."

"I won't. Rosalie might want to know."

"I'd rather no one know. I'll make it up to her," I said, entering the waiting room.

"You better call her tomorrow."

"I will. Bye."

She was just coming out of the back and I was quickly to her not letting her take even three steps into the waiting room before I swept off her feet. "I don't want to hear any arguments."

She didn't say a word.

"Well?" Charlie asked.

"Pneumonia."

My hold on her tightened fractionally, as I stepped on the elevator.

"I have Carlisle to thank that I'm not worse. I could be on my way to the hospital."

I looked at her, concerned before looking at Charlie. "I'm staying."

"Figured you would."

"Do I have a say?"

"No," I answered. "You need someone to stay with you, to make sure you eat and rest."

"Jake is right across the hall," she argued.

"Uh huh, is that right, Bella? Doesn't he have a job?"

"So do you," she yawned.

"And I can work from anywhere. I am the boss man." I set her down next to the car, opening the rear door for her. "In you go."

I slipped in on the other side of her and soon she was resting against me.

**A/N: Please review.**


	7. Taking Care of Bella

**All I Want is Everything**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your reviews.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I had to write a whole scene in **_**Loving Bella**_** and though this chapter was almost done, I focused on the other story.**

Chapter Seven: Taking Care of Bella

_**EPOV**_

Bella was still asleep by that time Charlie got back with groceries and the medicine she was prescribed. I had been surprised to find the refrigerator empty and the cabinets filled with a bunch of junk food in them. It was not like Bella to have nothing healthy in the house, or was it now like her?

Charlie did find a grocery list in her planner and took it. I had given him my credit card to pay for everything.

"_I don't think this is wise," Charlie argued when I handed him my credit card._

"_I'm here to take care of Bella and this is only one way I __**will be **__this week," I countered._

"_She won't like it when she finds out."_

"_I deal with it when she does."_

I was currently making Esme's homemade vegetable soup. I had to call her for the recipe and ended up telling her where I was.

"_Bella's still sick, Esme, really sick."_

"_She was doing so much better when she left yesterday. Do you know if she's seen a doctor?"_

"_Yes, she has. Charlie and I took her."_

"_You and Charlie? I thought you and Emmett had to be in Indianapolis for training."_

"_And Bella lives in Indianapolis. A co-worker called Charlie after we landed, he asked me to come with him."_

"_What did the doctor say?"_

"_Pneumonia."_

_Esme gasped. "Does she have someone to take care of her?"_

"_I'm staying with her until Friday."_

"_Thank goodness. If you weren't staying, I was going to drop everything and fly out."_

_I chuckled. "Of course you would, but I'm staying. I was just calling to ask for your vegetable soup recipe."_

"_Bella always loved the soup when she was sick."_

"_I know. I want to make it for her."_

_I could hear the smile in Esme's voice as she told me the recipe. "Thanks. I'll try and call Rosalie tomorrow."_

"_She'll understand if you don't. She'll be mad but once she knows why… well, who knows how she'll react."_

I was just getting ready to go check on Bella, to make sure she was still covered, when I heard movement in the hallway. Her room was an icebox when I placed her in bed, and I was worried she was going to get even worse. Charlie had mumbled a curse under his breath. _'I told her to have Jake seal her window in plastic.'_ He did find her space heater, but it took well over two hours for it to heat the room. I would be remedying that while here. Up to an hour ago, I had lain next to her with my arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm, until the room was sufficiently heated.

Bella spotted me, stopping dead in her tracks. I continued toward her. She shouldn't be out of bed.

_**BPOV**_

I woke coughing hard and slowly sat up, spying the space heater. It was toasty in my room. _My room? _Dad must have carried me in after I fell asleep against...

_Edward._

Holy cow! He said he was staying. Did that mean he somewhere in the apartment?

I crept slowly to my opened door. Moving was hard with my coughing and breathing seemed to be getting worse the more I moved. I was half down the hall when he appeared. I stopped in my tracks at the look of concern on his face.

Edward moved slowly toward me. "You should be in bed," he said.

"Cough, hungry," I answered.

Edward was right in front of me. "Lunch is almost done." He wrapped his arms me, lifting me easily. "No need to overexert yourself."

"I can walk." I started coughing hard again. Okay, so maybe I couldn't walk, or even talk, right now.

Edward set me on the couch, placing a light blanket over me.

My laptop was open and I glared at it.

"I hope you don't mind. I didn't navigate to anything private. I just needed to get a few things knocked out work-wise," Edward said, walking backward toward the kitchen.

I shook my head no, pulling it to me. I had to email work, Ms. Brandt, and Alice. I wouldn't mention anything to Alice about Edward staying with me.

_Hey Steve,_

_I just woke. Pneumonia. I won't be in the whole week, doctor's orders. A friend is in town and is staying with me. Jake is across the hall, too. I'll try to check in on Wednesday or Thursday._

_Bella_

The message to Ms. Brandt read much the same as Steve's message. Alice's message was more detail.

_Hi Alice,_

_I promised I would email you and let you know how I was feeling. I feel like shit right now. Sometime during the night, I got worse and had to call Dad to come get me from work. Oh, he's in town for a meeting today. Before you get yourself in a tizzy, I'll tell you how sick I am. Pneumonia. I'm being well taken care of by a friend. I have Carlisle to thank. If it wasn't for his treatment, I would be in the hospital right now, instead of sitting on my couch waiting to be served lunch._

_Suffice to say, I won't be in Forks this weekend. Doctor's orders – no work, no exercise, nothing – just rest. I'm not arguing; I don't have the energy to do anything much right now. Even this simple email is sapping what little energy I have._

_Bella_

I looked back up from the screen, coughing again. Ugh! This was going to get old fast. My head already felt like it was splitting open. Edward was coming toward me with a tray; setting it down in front of me, he picked up and handed me a small cup. I raised my brow in question.

"The cough medicine your doctor prescribed. I also have the steroid and Advil for you."

"Thanks," I whispered, not wanting to talk more than I had too. I down the liquid quickly grimacing at the horrible taste. Edward was prepared handing me a glass of orange juice along with another small cup with five pills in it. I promptly took the pills, hoping they would work fast to rid me of my headache and relax my lungs.

Edward in the meantime had disappeared into the kitchen again, returning with another tray. "Eat up, Bella," he said, sitting down next to me.

I looked back at the tray he set down over the closed laptop. Soup. Homemade by the looks of it. Spooning some up, I deposited it in my mouth. Mmmmmmm. It was heavenly. Tasted like Esme's. Where had he found the ingredients? I had planned on hitting the grocery on the way home from work this evening, but ending up coming home sick. "How?" I asked, motioning to the soup.

"Your dad what to the store for you."

"Oh, I'll have to see what I owe him."

"You owe him nothing, Bella, nor do you owe me a dime either."

"Huh?"

"I paid for the groceries."

I held my tongue. It would do me no good to fight his good intentions. "Thank you," I said, instead of the biting remark _'you didn't have too'_.

Edward looked shocked. "You're welcome." His phone beeped. "Hmm, an email from Alice. Do you mind?" he asked, motioning toward my laptop.

"Of course not," I yawned before spooning more soup up. The cough medicine was taken affect faster than I imagine it would.

_**EPOV**_

_Edward ~ Thought you should know about this. I'm putting a care package together. Want to contribute? Ali_

Below the brief message was the message Bella must have sent Alice. I read through it briefly. It wasn't as if I didn't already know. It did sadden me to know that whether she was better or not by Friday, she wouldn't be accompanying me to Forks. I knew it was in her best interest not to travel this weekend.

I remote accessed my work computer before hitting reply.

_Ali ~ Thanks for forwarding me this. I had feeling she was going to get worse when she texted me back this morning saying she was coughing. I'm with Emmett in Indianapolis and won't be back until late tonight. You have a key to my condo, right? Of course you do. There are a few CDs next to my computer I finished making for Bella Thursday night. I was planning on giving them to her this weekend. You can include those in the care package. ~ Edward_

While I was replying to Alice, another email appeared in my inbox. _Carlisle?_ He rarely emailed me.

_Edward,_

_I know you are staying with Bella for the rest of the week. Charlie called me letting me. Also, Esme told me you called for her recipe. Don't worry Alice won't find out from either of us, though you will have some explaining to do when you return on Friday. It is good to know Bella has someone staying with her. That you will be there with her at all times. Pneumonia is still a leading cause of death, even with treatment. You should know this already or you wouldn't be staying. Keep a close eye on Bella and if she starts coughing up blood, get her to the hospital immediately._

_Esme has packed a bag for you and has taken it to the base; it should be there later tonight._

_Oh, introduce yourself to her neighbor, Jake. He should be home right now. Who knows, you may need his help, so best get the introduction out of the way._

_Carlisle_

I looked over at Bella; she looked so peaceful right now, though awfully pale. She had eaten some, but barely enough. I'd have to get her to eat more when she wakes again. I cleaned up the lunch dishes, leaving the soup on low.

I had just opened the door when I was confront with a dark russet skinned man with jet black hair, pulled back in a ponytail, and dark eyes. He was about an inch taller than me.

"Who are you?" he demanded in a high pitched, almost girly voice.

"Edward Cullen."

"What are you doing here? Where's Bella?"

"Sshh," I said, stepping out in the hall, closing the door slightly behind me. "Bella's sick and she's asleep. I'm a friend from Forks and came to take care of her. Are you her neighbor, Jake?"

"Yes," his answered, his shoulder relaxing marginally. "I saw Bella's car out front and came to check on her. She's usually at work at this time and I was worried."

"You're a good neighbor."

"And you're a good friend. She has spoken highly of you each week when she returns from Forks."

"She's does?" This was good news to hear.

"Yes, and she gets so mad when I tease her about seeing if I can get you to play for the other team."

I blushed. "Not happening," I said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Here," he said, hanging me a business card. "It has all my contact numbers. If you need anything or help, call me. I'll worry less about Bella now knowing someone is staying with her."

He started to walk away. "Hey, Jake, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, hottie."

_Oh boy_, I thought as I blushed again. I thought Emmett was the only one who could embarrass me enough to make me blush. Emmett had nothing on Jake, he already made me blush twice in less than five minutes. "Has Bella said anything about her feelings for me?"

"She hasn't directly. What little she has confided in me — and it is going to stay between girlfriends. I will tell you this she is in denial about what she is feeling."

I didn't know what to say. Jake walked to the door, leading outside, and disappeared through it. What was Bella feeling? And could I get her to tell me?

~~~ AIWiE ~~~

Friday came all too soon. I hugged Bella for the hundredth time, I didn't want to leave. Sure we didn't spend much time together. She had taken long naps each day, but by yesterday she had more energy. We had managed to watch the three movies Alice had included in the care package.

I had gotten a good laugh, when Bella immediately trashed all the magazines. Trust Alice to send nothing but fashion ones.

"_That's between us, Edward."_

"_Like I'd tell Alice."_

"Call me if you start feeling ill again. I'll come right back."

"I promise. Thank you for staying."

I cupped her cheek. "You're welcome." I wanted to kiss her, but don't want to cross any lines. "I'll see you in a week."

I hugged her one last time before walking out of her apartment. I'd miss her. Heck, I already did.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed. Please review.**


	8. More Than a Game

**All I Want is Everything**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your reviews.**

Chapter Eight: More Than a Game

_**BPOV**_

I groaned, looking back at my inbox, another message had popped in during three hours it had taken me to finish the last encrypted one. I smiled. The message was from Edward. I was confused by the subject. _Thanksgiving's tomorrow :(_

_Hi Bella,_

_I just looked at my calendar and realized tomorrow is Thanksgiving. You won't be coming to Forks, or will you? You know Esme will welcome you with open arms. Your dad usually comes by the house, so you'll be able to spend time with everyone._

_Edward_

It sounded like he missed me. If I was being honest with myself… heck, I missed him too. It was nice having him taking care of me last week. I hit reply.

_Subject: It's tomorrow :0_

_Hey Edward,_

_Wow! Where has the week gone? No, I won't be coming to Forks this year, I already had plans. If I didn't, I might've considered making the trip. Though, the thought of Alice dragging me out of bed at an ungodly hour on Friday makes me want to retract that statement. Is that horrible of me? I will, however, be getting up at ungodly hour. Sarah and I have to get our "shop" on. Sarah is not as bad as Alice. She will be picking me up at six, still better than when Alice would want me up ;)._

_Bella_

"Get out of here, everyone," Steve yelled as I hit send. "Have a wonderful Thanksgiving, see everyone back on Monday." He came over and leaned against my desk as I tidied my desk. "Are you still coming over tomorrow?"

"Yep. Are you sure I can't bring anything?"

"All taken care of, Bella, beside Grace would have my hide if you showed up with anything."

"And we can't have that." I smiled as he laughed.

"See you around noon," he said, walking away toward his office.

I took my time heading home. Traffic wasn't all that heavy, but it was nice to just drive. I made one stop at the grocery to pick up a few groceries and necessities. I still had a well-stocked refrigerator and cupboards, thanks to Edward. He had went out and bought more groceries before he left. I had argued it was not necessary, but in the end gave up remembering he was just as stubborn as me.

I placed the ice cream in the freezer before booting up my computer. I heated up a bowl of vegetable soup. I found Esme's recipe magnetized to the refrigerator Saturday and made a batch eating a bowl nightly.

Sitting down at my computer, I opened my email. I had another email from Edward.

_Subject: You've no idea!_

_Bella,_

_Is fear of Alice the only reason? Don't you want to see everyone and just relax without a thing to do? Alice's plan is to leave at 11 pm for Seattle and starting to shop at two. Plus, I'd __**protect**__ you from Alice. How? I'd sweep you away and tuck you into bed in one of my rooms. ;) I live near Seattle; it'd be a fight, but I'd get you away from Alice._

_Oh well. There's always Christmas._

_Edward_

He has to be kidding!

_Subject: You've no idea, either!_

_E,_

_Christmas? No can do. I leave for Scotland on the 21__st__ of December and won't return until after the first of the year._

_I'm touched. You would really suffer the wrath of Alice in order to save me from her? What am I saying? Of course you would._

_B_

~~ AIWiE ~~

I yawned. Five in the morning was just too early. I grabbed a cup of cocoa and sat in front of my computer. There were a few online deals I was hoping to snag, a new fishing pole for dad and a Portastudio mixing board for Edward. An envelope was visible in my system tray. _Hmm, who'd be emailing me this early? Edward!_ The subject line was blank.

_Good morning,_

_I hope you have fun today. Alice is already tormenting me, Jasper, and Emmett. We're moving too slow for her. That was the plan. We're just here to carry the bags, nothing more, so why is it so important for us to keep up?_

_Great! Alice is glaring at me. She can just wait. I have a question for you. How adverse would you be to a Christmas gift?_

_E_

I had to laugh. I planned on getting him something for Christmas and here's a message from him asking if he could get me something.

_**EPOV**_

_I can't help but laugh right now. Don't be offended. You've made my morning with your question. To answer: not adverse at all, Edward. I'd figured you'd get me something and have planned accordingly. I just asked you not to go overboard._

_Sarah's just arrived. Feel free to text me. B_

I glared at my phone as if it had grown legs. Bella was okay with me buying her a Christmas gift, not that her answer would've matter. It just surprised me.

"What's with the smile, Eddie?" Emmett asked as he sat down beside me. "You're usually grumpy on Black Friday."

"I'll let the nickname slide, Em. Bella is going to let me get her a Christmas gift."

"Holy cow! That's a surprise."

"What's a surprise?" Alice asked, coming to stand in front of me and Emmett with Rosalie and Jasper.

"Bella has changed," Emmett said. "She's told Eddie it's fine for him to get her something for Christmas."

Alice's jaw dropped. "Does that mean the rest of us can too?"

"I don't know. I'll ask." I tapped my screen bringing up the text app. Quickly I typed out Alice's question. "It might be a while before she replies," I was just saying when my phone chimed.

_Of course they can, Edward. I should've told you that too. :)_

~~ AIWiE ~~

The shuttle was just landing when I pulling into the staging area. I glanced at the clock. Bella was early. I wondered why she didn't call or text me.

"Hey, Edward," the pilot called, carrying a couple of bags. "Bella had me drop her off at the high school. She wanted to speak with some of her old teachers."

"Oh." I took the bags from him. "I'll head over to the school then."

I walked into the front office ten minutes later. "Well if it isn't Mr. Cullen," Mrs. Cope said. Standing up from her desk she came to the counter.

"Hey, Mrs. Cope. Would you happen to know if Isabella Swan is still here? The shuttle pilot told me he dropped her off here."

"Yes, she mentioned you might stop by too. You'll find her in the gym."

_Gym?_ I raised my brow in silent question.

"I've no idea why."

"Do I need a visitor's pass?"

"Nope, school let out early today. Christmas break."

I thanked Mrs. Cope and headed toward the gym. As I approached, I heard a ball bouncing. I stood just inside the doorway, but out of sight. Bella was attempting and not succeeding in making a basket. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me.

"You think that's funny," she said, passing the basketball at me.

I was shocked. Her pass actually made it to me, hitting my hands hard.

They stung.

"Ouch!"

I tucked the ball between my knees and shook my hands. "Your coordination has improved."

"More than that," she said, blushing.

I was about to asked her to prove it, and was just opening my mouth when she blurted out, "How 'bout a game of horse?"

I glared at her. She'd lose for sure. _Might as well make this interesting, _I thought. "You're on. Let's put some stakes on it."

"What do you have in mind?" she asked warily.

"I win; I get to kiss you…"

Bella's eyes went wide.

"… on the cheek," I finished.

"And if, by chance, I win…"

"I'll tell Alice to back off. She has something planned, I don't know what, but I'm sure neither of us will like it."

She held out her hand, I shook it, agreeing to the stakes. "Anything goes and no repeating a shot once it's made by either of us," she said.

"Agreed." I handed her the ball.

Bella stood on the three point line, about halfway between the baseline and foul line, and banked the backboard softly. Swish.

I had to give her credit. She remembered the only shot Emmett had taught her and she could still make it. I easily made the shot.

I was amazed. Each easy shot I made, Bella matched.

_**BPOV**_

We had been playing for a half hour and I had _HOR_ and Edward had _HO_. Rehearsal was set to start in thirty minutes. It was time to step it up a notch.

It was my turn and I stood with my back toward the basket and my feet on the opposite side of the foul line. Edward gave me a questioning look. "Care to step things."

"Sure." He motioned for me to take the shot.

"Here's the deal," I started, "I miss, I'll take the _S_, but if you miss, you'll take _RSE_. You're clearly better than me, and be my estimation, there are no more simple shots left."

Edward swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing as he nodded yes.

I held my breath and shot the ball toward the far basket. I looked at Edward as soon as the ball left my fingers, his eyes closed. I heard the unmistakable swish of the net. I kept my eyes on Edward, his eyes popped open and his jaw dropped.

I bit my lip to keep from smiling as I switched places with Edward.

"Go ahead," I said when he just stood there looking at the other end of the gym.

He dribbled the ball and let out a slow breath. He lifted the ball above his head and released it.

It arched high.

I didn't take my eyes off of Edward to watch the ball. I'd hear when it hit. I prayed he'd miss.

Bam!

Edward's head fell a second later.

He looked disappointed.

It was now or never. I walked over to him, wiping my hands on my jeans. "Edward," I said softly. "Good game. Congratulations."

He slowly looked at me. "Has the rules of the game changed?"

"No, but you did win." I looked down briefly, rethinking what I was set on doing. I cupped his cheek.

"How…"

I pressed my lips to his, affectively silencing him.

He stiffened.

I waited, stepping closer.

He began to respond, wrapping one arm around my waist, drawing me flush against him. His other hand brushed along my jaw before coming to a rest on the back of my head.

My right hand made it's to his hair, while left rested on his chest.

I opened to his questing tongue, meeting his with mine in an intimate dance as our kiss deepened.

He broke the kiss momentarily, looking deep into my eyes, before capturing my lips with his again.

I felt like I was falling as Edward leaned me back, coming with me. When I broke the kiss, I was confused and breathing hard. Edward was looking down at me, his eyes shining.

"I missed that look," I said, slightly breathless. I reached up and ran my fingers through his wild hair.

He ran hand along my side. "I guess I did win," he whispered. "I would like to take you somewhere special. Would you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

I shivered as his hand continued tickling my side. "Yes." I gazed deep into his eyes.

He kissed my tenderly. "We better get to rehearsal."

**A/N: Please review.**


	9. Near Hysterics

**All I Want is Everything**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your reviews.**

Chapter Nine: Near Hysterics

_**EPOV**_

I groaned, rolling over. Where was my phone? And who the hell was calling me?

"Hello, this is Edward," I answered groggily.

"Mr. Cullen, sorry to call this early but Barsuk Records is having trouble with their security system. They're demanding to speak with you," Greg, one of the security techs, informed me.

"Let them know I'll be there in four and a half hours, Greg."

"They won't be happy."

"Well, they're going to have to deal with it. I'm in Forks and it is going to take me time to drive all the way there."

"Is there any other way you can get here faster?"

"I'll see if my Star Commander connection can help me out and call you back."

I hung up and call Charlie. He was more than willing to arrange a transport for me. After calling Greg back, I hopped in the shower. I hoped I'd be back in time for mine and Bella's date. I already had reservation at a prestigious restaurant, which I am very happy is going to be used.

I left after writing a brief note to Bella and place it, along with a credit card, on the refrigerator.

_**BPOV**_

_Edward was gazing lovingly into my eyes as he held our newborn daughter. "She's beautiful, Bella." His voice caught. He reached down into his pocket, pulling out a box. "A gift from the both of us. Happy Mother's Day."_

_I lifted the lid and found an emerald charm shaped as a girl. Tears filled my eyes. Lifting my hand, I touched his face. "Thank you."_

_Edward leaned down and kissed me gently. "I love you."_

I stretched, smiling as the dream slowly faded. My lips were tingling. Stretching again, I got out of bed.

Edward's door was opening and his bed unmade. He must've just gotten up. Wandering downstairs and toward the kitchen, I found no one else up, at least not yet. Esme was in the kitchen making pancakes. "There's a note on the refrigerator for you, Bella," she said, looking over her shoulder at me.

I pulled the note off the refrigerator and heard something drop to the floor. Edward's familiar script greeted me as I knelt picking up a plastic card. Flipping it over in my hand, I found it was a platinum credit card with my name on it. "Uh, Esme, do you know the meaning of this?" I showed her the credit card.

"Looks like it's yours."

"I don't have a platinum card."

"What's the note say?"

I'd forgotten about the note.

_Bella,_

_I'm afraid I'll not be going to rehearsal today. I received a call this morning about an unhappy client and needed to go to Seattle to handle things. Your dad is helping me out. Hopefully I'll be back by two._

_We have reservation at eight in Seattle and will be staying the night there. So, pack an overnight bag._

_I know rehearsal is only going 'til 10 today. Have Alice and Rosalie drive you to Port Angeles — I've sent them both messages — and please use the credit card I left you; it's tied to my account. The restaurant is fine dining and calls for dressy attire._

_See you tonight._

_Edward_

"Eeeeee," Alice yelled, coming into the kitchen followed Rosalie.

"You got Edward's message," I said.

"Yes, we are _so_ going shopping," Alice remarked. "I know just the dress."

"I have a dress, Alice. I just need shoes and, maybe, a clutch."

"You have a dress," Rosalie said shocked.

"Yes. I put it Alice's closet weeks ago."

"I saw no dress upstairs."

"It's the dress Edward sent me," I said, leading the way up to Alice's and Jasper's room. "Jasper is up."

"Yep, I'm up," he said coming out of the room, very chipper.

Alice brushed pass me into the room, throwing open her closet. "I still don't see anything new in here."

I chuckled. "Of course you don't."

I went to stand next to her. Reaching in, I pulled out a garment bag. Unzipping it, I show both her and Rosalie the contents.

"Wow," Rosalie breathed.

"He actually sent it to you. When?"

"The Friday of second weekend rehearsals," I answered. "He asked me to wear it to rehearsal that night, if I forgave him."

"For what?" Rosalie asked.

"He believed I broke up with him because he ruined this exact dress."

"Huh?" Alice questioned.

"The paint fight," I elaborated.

"All he did was duck," Rosalie and Alice said at the same time.

"Precisely, I waked in just as he did and Emmett hit me with the paint. Emmett found me later that night and apologized." I swiped at my eyes, but the unbidden tears still came.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Tell us," Alice whispered. She, too, wrapped an arm around me.

I shook my head. A loud sob escaped.

"Uh," I heard Alice say.

"What you two do?" Emmett bellowed out in question.

"Nothing," Rosalie answered. "She just…"

"Come here, Bella," Emmett said, drawing me into his embrace. "Where's Edward?"

"Left to deal with a client," Alice answered. "And he won't be back until two."

"Call him, now." Emmett sat on bed and began rocking. "It's going be okay, Bella."

I just cried harder at his words. It was not going to be okay. I hadn't really cried when Grandmother died. I don't know why I was crying now.

"Distract her," Alice hissed.

"Hmm, how's your grandma?"

I wailed. He didn't know.

"Ouch! What I'd say?" His hold tighten on my. "Shit," he mumbled. "I'm no good at this."

_**EPOV**_

"Alice, this better be important," I snapped into the phone. She had called five times before I finally picked up. The client was not happy.

"Would I have called you so many times if it wasn't?" I had to give her that.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked, stepping further away from the client and into the hall.

"Bella…"

"What happened?" I asked, raising my voice slightly.

"She was showing me and Rosalie the dress she wants and she just started crying. We did nothing. I promise. Emmett is trying to calm her, but keeps saying the wrong things."

I rub a hand down my face. I should've sent Jasper; nothing I could do about that now. "Let me talk to her." Client be damned; Bella needed me, if I lost them, so be it.

"Bella," I heard Alice call. I could make out crying in the background.

"Mr. Cullen," an angry voice yelled.

_To hell with this client,_ I thought as I walked further down the hall toward the door. I was just stretching my hand out to push open the door when it opened. _Jasper._

"I'll handle this, Edward, and I'll explain the situation," he said as he passed. "You can think Charlie later," he threw over his shoulder.

I turned to see Jasper greet the client. "Mr. Blye, a family emergency has come up and I'm afraid my brother has to take care of it." He led Mr. Blye back into the conference room.

I still had my cell pressed to my ear. "She won't take the phone."

"Press it to her ear and keep it there no matter how she fights you."

"If she bites me, I'm dropping the phone."

"Have Emmett hold it then."

I waited and the weeping got louder. "Bella," I said softly. Nothing. I tried again. Still nothing. I racked my brain for a way to break through to her. I pulled the phone away from my ear. Opening my texting app, I sent a quick message to Esme. I just hoped she had her phone near. I asked her to put CD of soothing music and flood each room with it. "I wish I was there to hold you, Bella. I know that's what you need right now. I'm not going to even try to convince you that things are going to be fine; honestly, I don't know if everything will be fine. Please, Bella, talk to me."

"I miss her," she whispered hoarsely.

_Thank god. Now to figure out who she missed._ "I know you miss her. It's okay to cry." _Come on, Bella, give me some clue._ She started bawling again.

"Shh, Bella, we know you miss your grandma," Emmett whispered.

_Her grandmother?_ When had she died? Had she died? Charlie would've told me if she had. "Edward, she's too out of it and getting worse," Emmett told me.

I ran a hand over my face again. I looked at my watch. I had much to do to prepare for tonight. "I can't get back right now, Em."

"Why the hell not! Has Jasper not arrived?"

"He has."

"Then haul your ass back here," he hissed out.

"I can't, Emmett. I'm planning something special for tonight and I have a few things to finish up."

"She needs you."

"What would you have me do, Emmett? The faster I get off the phone with you, the faster I can get back." Once again, I ran a hand down my face. Bella was nearing hysterics. "Have Carlisle give her a mild sedative and then put her in my bed. I'll be back soon." I hung up, not giving him a chance to respond.

**A/N: Edward has a very special night planned, so stay tune. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Please review.**


	10. A Little Truth

**All I Want is Everything**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your reviews.**

Chapter Ten: A Little Truth

_**BPOV**_

"Bella," someone called softly.

I didn't respond. Not knowing who it was. Again, the soft call of my name. I couldn't place a name to the voice.

Music began playing. Soft, soothing, piano music. Edward?

"I wish I was there to hold you, Bella. I know that's what you need right now. I'm not going to even try to convince you that things are going to be fine; honestly, I don't know if everything will be fine. Please, Bella, talk to me." I finally recognized the voice as Edward's. Where was he? I needed him.

"I miss her," I whispered. My own voice was hoarse, gravelly.

"I know you miss her. It's okay to cry."

I started bawling at his words, letting everything out.

"Are... Edward... sedate..." I caught Carlisle saying, between sobs.

There was a slight movement under me.

"I don't ... this."

"What other choice do we have?" I heard and felt Emmett asked. "Nothing we have done is helping and Edward doesn't plan on being back for some time."

I was still crying hard when I felt something cool swiped over my upper arm. "... feel … pinch." _What? Ouch!_

"Don't worry, Bella. I find everything you need," Alice whispered.

My eyes closed.

It was noon when I opened my eyes again. "What in the world?" I sat up, looking around. I was in Edward's room. _How did I get here? _All I could remember was showing Alice and Rosalie the dress... Oh, the dress. Grandmother. Crying. I did remember more, but that didn't explain how I came to be in Edward's room. I rubbed my arm, it was a little tender.

_I hadn't been in this room in years_, I thought as I stood. It was as if time had frozen, nothing had changed. I picked up a frame from his desk. It was a black and white photo of the both of us. Memories flooded back to me. I was on his back, having hurt my ankle. I beautiful smile graced my face. I couldn't remember who Edward was looking at, but it really didn't matter. Alice had captured the moment, freezing it in time. I placed the frame back down, picking up another.

It was just of me, looking off into space and I appeared to be sad. I couldn't remember when this was taken, though it was recently taken. I recognized the dress. I was wearing an orange sleeveless belted dress with an electric-blue lace overlay. The only people who had pictures of in this dress were Dad and Jake. Or so I thought.

"You're awake," Esme said, coming in the room.

I startled, dropping the frame. It thudded softly on the floor.

"Edward won't mind. He told Emmett to put you in here after Carlisle gave you a mild sedative."

"That's why my arm's tender."

"You did put up a fight." She picked up the frame, looking at it. "I don't remember this one."

"It was taken at Arundel Castle in West Sussex, England this past summer."

"When exactly?"

"May. Around Mother's Day. I was visiting the Duke of Norfolk and decided to tour the castle."

Esme shook her head, setting the frame down on the desk. "It's a wonder how you didn't see Edward."

"What do you mean?"

"He was vacationing in England in May. And apparently he was at Arundel Castle the same day you were."

"It doesn't matter," I remarked honestly. "I wonder if he'll give me a copy."

Esme smiled. "I'm sure he would."

I sat back on the bed, heavily. "What am I going to do about tonight? I don't have shoes."

"Alice is taking care of it. She texted me a few pictures about five minutes ago." She handed me her phone.

I furrowed my brow. There were dressing pictured as well as shoes. "What's with the dresses?"

"With how you reacted, she wasn't sure if you'd want to wear the dress you showed her."

"Of course, I want to wear the dress. It was the memory of who originally got me it I was reacting to."

"Your grandmother," she guessed.

"Yes." I took a deep breath, not wanting to get hysterical again. I was still going through the pictures when I came across a pair of sparkly blue heels with a matching clutch. "Wow," I said, showing Esme the image. "Alice hasn't seen the jewelry I plan on wearing, and I think these shoes would pull the whole outfit together."

"I would've picked these if you hadn't been awake," Esme told me, taking the phone back. She sent a replied back with the picture back. Her phone pinged a few minutes later.

_Es — are you sure? A_

_A — of course, I am. Bella picked them out. She mentioned jewelry. Es_

I was reading over Esme's shoulder. I laughed at Alice's next text.

_Es — really... has her taste improved? A_

"Don't answer, make her wonder," I said between giggles.

"I wouldn't dream of answering." She looked over at me. "Why don't you go take a shower or a relaxing bath."

"That sound like a wonderful idea. Would you mind packing an overnight bag for me? Wherever Edward is taking me is in Seattle."

"Not at all. I'm surprised he hasn't called."

This was news to me. I'd been thinking that was why Esme came up because he had called. By nature he was a worrier.

A smile slowly formed, as I walked into my room, at the memory of him returning to school and finding Mike standing over me while I laid on the cool sidewalk. We had been blood-typing in biology and I got light-headed even before I pricked my finger. Edward had scooped me up and carried me to the nurse, without pausing to fight with Mike. He stayed with me and convinced the nurse to send me home. Of course, he escorted me having not signed back in with Ms. Cope.

I picked up my phone, dialing Edward.

_**EPOV**_

I was worried about Bella, though I hadn't called to check on her since hanging up on Emmett. He'd understand. I just didn't want anyone to know where I was taking Bella and I had feeling he was about to ask.

My phone started ringing. _Bella. _I smiled before dread washed over me. Had something else happened and Bella's phone was the closest? I quickened my pace. I was supposed to meet Charlie and Jasper soon. I hoped Jasper was able to help Mr. Byle. Barsuk Records was a huge account, and we not only provided the security equipment for the office and studio, but personal bodyguards for all members of Death Cab for Cutie. I hadn't gotten to the heart of the issue before my phone started going crazy.

"Hello," I answered, worry filling my voice.

"You know I hate it when I get sedated, but you made the right call," Bella told me. Relief washed over me instantly.

"I figured you'd still be out."

"Most definitely awake, though a little groggy and foggy as to what exactly happened."

"And that is probably for the best, Bella. I tried my best to get you to calm."

"I remember. You did help, Edward. I needed to cry, to grieve."

Well, that answered my earlier question. Her grandmother did die, and since she brought it up. "How long ago?" I asked.

"Two weeks after we graduated high school."

Eleven and a half years ago. I didn't know what to say. _Why hadn't Charlie told me?_ I thought as a memory resurfaced.

_"Charlie, I need you to take me to see Bella."_

_"I'm sorry, Edward, right now is not a good time." Charlie had seemed sad, distraught. "I've got a shuttle to catch."_

_"Please, Charlie," I beg._

_"She doesn't want to see you. She's dealing with a whole lot more than breaking up with you. Still don't understand that one."_

_"But you already told me you're off to Scotland..."_

_"Edward, I won't authorize you to travel with me. Not this time. I'll repeat this one last time. Now is 'not' a good time and Bella 'doesn't' want to see you."_

_"Why the hell not?"_

_Charlie sighed. "There's been a death, someone close. Check online, Edward. You'll find the answer," he said, hanging up._

Charlie had told me. Esme told me to book a flight and I repeated Charlie had told me and that Bella didn't wanting to see me. Esme called me a fool for listening to him on that last part.

_"Now you listen to me, Edward," I glanced at her. She was staring at the computer screen, eyes wide when she looked at me. "I don't know the reason Bella left you, but I do know she hurting right now. And most likely, doesn't know what she wants. You book a flight and get your ass to Scotland."_

_"She doesn't want to see me."_

_"Why else do you think Charlie told you someone close died and to look online for answers?" She gave me a hard stare._

"Edward, are you still there?" Bella asked.

I shook myself from the memory. I hadn't looked up anything like Charlie suggested. Esme had and learned what happened.

"Do Esme send flowers?"

"She did. They were very beautiful. Where'd you go?"

"A couple of memories surfaced as I wondered how I didn't know."

"No one told you."

"Your dad did, I just didn't understand." I sighed, stopping. I could see both Charlie and Jasper. "Did... did you want me there?"

Bella was silent and didn't answer for awhile. "Honestly..." she sighed. "It would've been nice if you had been."

"I sense a _but_."

"With things the way they were..."

"I get it. It would have been awkward."

"No, Edward, not at all. You would've made sure it wouldn't have been awkward, like you did in October."

_October? _I smiled. I'd been worried the whole drive to Port Angeles about whether Bella was uncomfortable being alone with me. It had been hard not asking all the questions and letting her sleep. "It was a little uncomfortable for me, not knowing how you felt."

"Are you on your way back?" she asked, changing the subject. I was grateful.

"Yes. We need to leave by three."

"Plenty of time. I just hope Alice gets back soon."

I had made other reservation, not cancelling, yet, the other, just in case. Alice had texted that she'd find something for Bella. "Anything nice. I've got a backup plan."

"Always one step ahead."

"Can you blame me?" I asked, chuckling.

She laughed. God, her laugh was so musical. "Not with Alice as your sister."

**A/N: I realize the orange and electric-blue dress is part of the Preen Pre-Fall 2012 collection, but it is my story — I loved the picture of KStew and just had to use it.**

**Please review. The next chapter will, hopefully, be the date.**


	11. An Owed Explanation

**All I Want is Everything**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your reviews.**

Chapter Eleven: An Owed Explanation

_**EPOV**_

I rushed upstairs to change. The shuttle flight back from Seattle had been delayed forty-five minutes as the Forks base had been locked down for an emergency drill. It did give me and Charlie a chance to talk.

"_Why did you have to be so cryptic?" I asked._

"_I don't know what you mean."_

"_When Annabella died," I elaborated. "You told me to look online for answers. I had no clue, until earlier, what you were talking about."_

_He rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh. I wasn't in Forks when you called. I was already in Scotland and Bella was walking toward me. I had to be cryptic. I figured you didn't find out when you didn't show up."_

I shook my head. I still couldn't believe I hadn't looked anything up. I walked into my room to find Emmett waiting for me. "You hung up on me."

"Your point?" I asked pulling out the suit I brought.

"I wasn't done yelling at you."

I rounded on him. He had his arms crossed. "Fine, finish now, but I have to change."

"There's no point now." He sighed. "Did you know the dress I ruined was from Annabella?"

"_What?_" I glanced over my shoulder at him while button my dress shirt.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too, when I heard Bella telling Esme. Then Annabella dies almost a month after she gave it to Bella. I felt even worse after learning that. How'd you find other?"

"Alice helped me, and Charlie had a picture of Bella in the dress."

"I just wish I knew what caused her to breakdown."

"She was grieving," I answered, holding up two ties.

"Alice has a tie for you."

"Yep, I sure do," Alice said sauntering into the room. She handed me a navy tie. I raised a brow. "Trust me."

"Good thing I select grey instead of black."

"If you had, I'd have called and told you to get this one."

_**BPOV**_

I was nervous, and I had no reason to be. It was just Edward, though he'd didn't give me much to go on. An elegant dress fit for fine dining. Check. Heels and matching clutch to go with said dress. Thanks to Alice and Rosalie, check. Exquisite jewelry from Edward — check. A smile on my face — nope, not even a hint of a smile, more of a grimace. Rosalie was putting the finishing touches on my hair when Alice came back in.

"Come on, Bella," Alice started. "Smile."

"I would if I knew what he has planned."

"A night in Seattle," Rosalie told me for the tenth time. "What more can you ask for? I wish Emmett would take a page from whatever book Edward's reading."

I giggled. "What book? I think he's just… Heck, I don't know how he comes up with anything."

They both looked at me through the mirror.

"The earrings, ring, and necklace, I showed you, he sent me in the two weeks after the first rehearsals. Each was paired with a stuffed animal."

"You said he sent you flowers and stuffed animals, besides the dress," Rosalie remarked.

"He did, I just didn't mention the jewelry."

"Jasper needs learn from Edward, too." Alice was shaking her head.

I couldn't help but laughing. Alice saying Jasper needed to learn something from Edward. "I think both Emmett and Jasper can teach Edward a thing or two."

"Like…" Rosalie and Alice said together.

"Like giving a girl more details. Emmett and Jasper would've told you both what restaurant. Do you know how many fine dining establishments there are in Seattle?"

"You tried to find out?" Alice asked.

"Of course not; there are too many restaurants and Esme talked me out of calling them all."

"We both know you hate surprise, but has Edward ever gone wrong?"

"No," I answered immediately. "Every time he's surprise me with something, it was always perfect. And he not too long ago completely surprised me."

"How?" Rosalie asked, sitting on Alice's bed.

"The birthday dinner, me going speechless," I reminded them.

"What about it?" Alice asked. "It was a beautiful necklace. He told me after you left, he was afraid you'd give it back."

"Further, he was shocked by your reaction, we all were. The way you fell silent and then stood, walking over to Edward, and hugging him. I still don't understand."

I'd better explain to these two, but I had to know something first. "Alice, did you help him pick it out?"

"No, I was with him when he bought it, but didn't see what he purchased."

"Did he call anyone?"

"No again. I did," Alice told me. "Your dad gave me and him several ideas, but there was no mention of the necklace."

"That's because no one knew I wanted it."

"_You wanted it_." Rosalie was stunned. I nodded yes. "How in the world did he know?"

"I wish I knew. I haven't even told him, and he hasn't asked about my reaction."

Alice was stunned with what I just shared. "You have got to tell him. He called me after you talked to him to see if I was going to be back before you two had to leave. He sounded nervous, if he knows about your belated birthday celebration…"

"He'd feel better about what he has planned," I guessed. She nodded and I sighed. "Maybe I should."

"Well, we're off. Emmett and Jasper want to go to the lodge for dinner," Rosalie said, shaking her head in agreement that I should tell Edward.

"Yeah, it's not Seattle, but we live in Seattle..." Alice started only to have Rosalie finish.

"And neither has taken us to fancy restaurants."

I sighed again, picking up the key pendant as they left. I followed five minutes later having donned the sapphire ring and diamond star earrings.

I started down the stairs, hearing Edward's melodious laugh. I again wished he'd had told me exactly where in Seattle we were going, but Rosalie and Alice had a point. Edward had always considered how I'd react before springing a surprise on me. I could also understand what Alice was trying to say when she told me he was nervous. The way I reacted to the swan pendant was in no way predictable or like the past me. In the past, I would've insisted he take it back no matter how much I wanted it. I sighed. I had to tell him on the drive. I still hated surprises, mind you, but not knowing was far worse. A single question kept swirling in my mind. Was I underdressed for wherever he was taking me?

No one had noticed me yet, and I couldn't answer my question with Edward's back toward me. He was wearing grey slacks with a white dress top, his typical attire. What he was wearing, just added to my question. Was he wearing a tie and would he be wearing a jacket?

Esme looked up then laughing at something Carlisle said. She quieted quickly, smiling at me.

Edward turned following her gaze. He indeed was wearing a tie close in color to my dress.

_**EPOV**_

I was waiting downstairs, having placed both our bags in my car, speaking and laughing with Esme and Carlisle. Esme stopping laughing suddenly at the punch line Carlisle had just delivered. I turned to see what she was looking at. Holy Cow! I was in trouble. Bella was wearing the dress, star earrings, sapphire ring, and sapphire key necklace that I had sent her. All I wanted to do was gather Bella up into my arms. Now was not the time. I was confident Bella didn't want anyone to know there was something starting between us again; I sure didn't. There were suspicions though, especially with how I stumbled into the music room last night.

"Have fun," Carlisle called as we walked out the door.

~~ AIWiE ~~

"Edward," Bella quietly said. We were standing on the upper deck of the ferry that would take us across to Seattle, waiting to push off.

"Hmm." I nuzzled my nose alone her neck from my position behind her.

"You're not making what I have to tell you easier."

That got my attention. I pulled back allowing her to turn. Was she getting ready to bolt again?

"Don't look so scared." She cupped my cheek. "I'm not going to disappear."

I relaxed a little, putting my head on her shoulder. I couldn't look at her, still afraid of what she was going to tell me. "What is it?"

She raised my face to look me in the eyes. Had our roles reversed? "Why didn't you even ask about my reaction to your gift?" I just stared at her. "The swan pendant."

The ferry lurched forward. "You didn't react the way I was prepared, but really didn't give much thought to your hug."

"I was going to insist you take whatever it was back until I saw it."

"So you fell silent and hugged me."

"Pretty much."

"That doesn't explain why you reacted the way you did." Bella looked away. "Hey, what is it?" I asked, bringing my hand up to turn her face back. Tears were in her eyes, a few slipping out. I wiped them away with my thumb.

She took a stuttering breath. "I was going to order the pendant and then I opened your gift…"

I drew her to me, understanding what she was telling me without her having to finish. She was going to love what I had planned — there was no doubt in my mind.

**A/N: Please review. The rest of the evening will be in the next chapter.**


	12. I Want You Back

**All I Want is Everything**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim to own them. **

**Playlist: **_**I Want You Back – Jackson 5 (Victorious cast)**_

Chapter Twelve: I Want You Back

_**BPOV**_

When Edward pulled up to the valet stand of Canlis, I was in awe. I hadn't expected he'd take me somewhere so upscale. From the stone entryway, there was a warmth and welcoming air.

Edward was out and around the car before I even contemplated getting out. The valet drove off and we entered the restaurant without a claim ticket.

A gentleman next to the maître d greeted us. "Good evening, Mr. Cullen." The gentleman offered his hand to me. I took hold, and was surprise when he bent and kissed my knuckles. "Might I say, Ms. Swan, you look lovely." I looked over at Edward, wondering who this gentleman was and how he knew my name.

"And a good evening to you, Mr. Canlis. Raymond will show you to your table."

Oh my, the owner. I hadn't expected him to be around, let alone greeting us when we arrived.

Raymond smiled at me. "You're going to love the view," he told me, moving away from the podium without picking up menus. "Please follow me. You'll be in the Caché. It was originally the owner's office," he told us, guiding us through the dining room and up a flight of stairs. "In recent years, the office was transformed into a private dining room and has become the hottest table in town."

Raymond moved aside after opening a door, allowing me to into the room. My jaw dropped at the spectacular view, sweeping across Lake Union and the Cascades beyond. Walking further in, I noticed the table was set and warmly lit with candles. It was intimate and exhilarating.

I jumped when my hair was brushed from my shoulder and Edward rested his chin there, as his hand glided up and down my arm. "I've seemed to have rendered you speechless again."

I nodded. There were no words for how astonished I was about this surprise. I took a small step forward, turning to face him a smile on my face. He pulled me into his arms, slowly swaying to music. Raising an eyebrow, I silently asked him.

"We have a few minutes before _our_ server will be in." He kissed me tenderly, sweetly. When he pulled back, looking down at me, a caring expression in his eyes.

I swallowed. He still loved me his gazing told me though he didn't speak those words. Edward was always so easy to read. The question was did I still love him? I have been thinking about that single question since Jake came over a few hours after Edward left, returning to Forks for rehearsal. I still couldn't answer it.

"Let's sit," I whispered, not wanting to break the tranquility of the moment, as I slipped from his embrace.

_**EPOV**_

What just happened? I couldn't understand. Bella's face was serene when she turned to face me. She was beautiful in that moment and I had to hold her, kiss her. When I looked down at her, her expression became unreadable before she slipped away.

I quickly snapped out my thoughts, rushing to pull a chair out for her. "I've already ordered," I whispered in her ear, as our personal server entered with a tray.

Bella shivered, but said nothing as I sat across from her.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan. I'm Christina," she said, placing the Canlis salad in front of each of us. Picking up the wine bottle, she poured each of a glass of Pinot Noir.

"Thanks, Christina," Bella said, briefly glancing at her.

"You're quite welcome, Ms. Swan. Will there be anything else?"

I shook my head. "Bella…"

"Edward…"

Bella glanced at me, motioning for me to continue. _What was she going to say?_ "No, go ahead, Bella."

"Thank you," she murmured, touching my hand. The serene look was back.

I smiled in response, picking up my fork forgetting what I was about to say.

~~ AIWiE ~~

I could have taken Bella to my condo — I originally had planned to do just that. With the call from Alice earlier, I had to rush to finish making plans. Where I was taking Bella was closer to the Cullen Security office, the Sorrento Hotel. I already had us checked in, the passkey in shirt pocket.

I glanced over at Bella. I wasn't sure how she was going to interpret the rest of the evening.

_**BPOV**_

"Um, Edward?" I questioned when he pulled up to another valet stand.

"Yes."

"What are we doing here?"

Instead of getting out immediately, he turned taking my hands in his. "We're staying the night here."

He looked unsure and I wasn't sure what he had in mind. I closed my eyes, mentally calming myself before I could start panicking. I knew Edward, and he wouldn't do try anything.

"Then we should let the valet do their jobs." I opened my eyes, giving his hands a squeeze.

Edward had a whispered conversation with one of the valets after helping me out. "No need to worry," he said, leading me inside and bypassed the check-in desk.

"Don't we need to check-in and where are our bags?"

"I've already checked in and our bags should be in the room." He kissed my cheek while we waited for the elevator.

The room, or should I say suite, was huge. French doors separated the sitting room from the single bedroom. I wasn't worried at the moment. Two bags sat on the bed. "Why don't you go change," Edward suggested, taking off his jacket.

I snatched up my bag, walking into the bathroom. Marble countertops greeted me and held a vase of white roses. There was a card sitting out of the bouquet. I looked closer, reading the card, no envelope. _Isabella._ They were for me. I plucked it, pulling out a stiff card with a brief message.

_Bella, I care for you deeply and hope you know that. Think nothing more of the rest of the evening meaning anything else. I expect nothing. Edward_

I was in awe. Edward was going out of his way to make me comfortable. I'll admit when he pulled up at the hotel was very tempted to disappear, transport up to the spaceport. Then I looked at him, really looked. Him being unsure is what stopped me from reaching in my purse for my com-badge.

Standing in the bathroom, I came to the decision. I needed, no, wanted him back in my life and not just for the few weeks left until the show. It was too early to really know if I still loved him, but by admitting I wanted something more than friendship, I was opening myself up to the possibility of loving him again.

I opened my bag, and let a frustrated growl when I found a cami and short sleeping shorts. I didn't bring this for the weekend — a weekend I thought was going to be spent completely in Forks. Nor wear anything like this when Edward took care of me. Esme wouldn't have packed anything different than what I brought. Alice.

"Edward," I yelled, exiting the bathroom. I realized at the same time I couldn't reach the zipper. "I'm going to kill Alice, you want to help?"

"What has she done now?" he asked, leaning against the door, wine glasses dangling from one hand. He had removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt some. I swallowed, holding up what was packed for me to sleep in. He groaned, swiping a hand down his face. "You don't have to kill her, I'm going to murder her and think I can talk Jasper into helping."

"No need. I'm sure there is a robe." I cracked a smile at his grin. "Would you unzip me?" I turned as he put the glasses down.

_**EPOV**_

I slowly lowered the zipper with shaky hands. "I'll be right out," Bella said as I stepped back.

My heart started racing the moment I touch zipper and had yet to stop. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes to calm myself.

I changed and was back in the sitting room before Bella stepped out of the bathroom. "I thought we could enjoy a bottle of sparkling cider and watch old movies."

She nodded, settled down next to me on the love sit. I selected a movie, _It's A Wonderful Life_, from the hotel's vast digital library.

Clarence was just learning of young George Bailey when Bella snuggled into me. I wrapped my arm around her, drawing her closer resting my cheek on her head. "Edward," she whispered, turning to look at me. Like last evening, she pressed her lips to mine. "I want you back…"

Whatever else she was going to say was cut off when my mouth crashed down against hers in a deep, gentle kiss. The movie was forgotten for a time.

Slowly, she pulled away, resting her head on my chest. I was content just holding her, as we both caught our breath.

**A/N: I don't know why, but this chapter was hard to write. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	13. Be Safe

**All I Want is Everything**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim to own them. **

Chapter Thirteen: Be Safe

_**EPOV**_

I woke around three in the morning and saw the last movies credits rolling. Bella was sleeping soundly against my chest. I looked down at her a smile planted on my face. She had gotten hot at some point shed the terry cloth robe; she was remarkable, blushing as she tugged at the skimpy shorts Alice had packed. I was going to have a few words with my sister.

Easing Bella back and away from me, I recalled what she started to say _'I want you back'_. So simple; nothing more needed to be said, I knew what she was saying, that's why I kissed her. It was my way of telling her I wasn't going anywhere without saying the three little words I was frightened to let slip, afraid uttering them when sending Bella running again. The time would soon come when I would whisper the words to her, for the time being, I was content.

Standing, I stretched before heading into the only bedroom, turning down the bed. After relieving myself, I headed back to the sitting room gathering Bella up into my arms.

"Stay," she muttered when I laid her down.

Brushing my lips against hers, I answered softly, "Forever." I return to the sitting room, shutting off the TV, checking the door, and finally turning off the lights. The moment I'm settled next to her, she cuddled up next to me; her hand finding mine, twining our fingers together.

_**BPOV**_

I was cold. I reached for the blanket and came up with air, twice. I rolled over, getting up, in search of the robe I had discarded. I tripped grabbing hold of a chair. Edward's shirt was draped over the back. He wouldn't mind. Slipping my arms through the sleeves, I smiled as his cologne wafted up. I'd have to covertly find out the name.

I settled back in bed, warmer, wondering if Edward was comfortable as I drew up the blanket from the foot of the bed. I must have kicked it off. An arm came around me, drawing me back. I went rigid. Soft lips brushed my cheek. "Where'd you go?" a sleepy Edward asked.

I relaxed. "To find the blanket," I whispered back, rubbing his arm. I nestled back against him and fell back asleep.

There was something disrupting my sleep. I swiped my hand across my face but that did nothing. Someone was peppering the side of my face with kisses. _Edward._ I smiled turning my head and he captured my lips in a tender, passion-filled kiss.

Edward pulled back after a minute, looking down at me. "Time to get up," he whispered. "We need to leave soon or you'll miss the shuttle." He sounded sad.

I reached up, brushing his face with my fingertips. "I'll be back next weekend."

"And then you'll be gone for two weeks."

"Hey, we can still talk and Skype."

"True, but it's not the same as being able to hold you, kissing you."

His words were making me melt. I silently wished I didn't have to leave, wished I'd could remain in his arms the rest of the day. No matter what I wished I had to work tomorrow and so did he. I slowly drew him down and pecked his lips. "We have to work tomorrow. You have clients and I have a test," I told him. _Oops, you just told him you are taking a test._

"What test?"

"I'm going for Captain," I explained.

He fell silent. He knew what that meant. If I passed, there was I high possibility I would be assigned to a starship. I couldn't back out now. The last day to cancel my test time was in October. I hadn't even told anyone I was taking the test, other than Steve. "Bella, that's wonderful. You'd make a great Captain."

~~ AIWiE ~~

_Friday, December 12_

Edward and I talked off and on all week. He hadn't asked me about the test I took Monday. I was on the phone with him, when Steve popped his head into my cubicle. "Sorry to interrupt, Bella, but I need to talk with you now, in my office."

I held up a finger. "Edward, I've got to go. I see you later."

"I understand. I have a conference call, well, it's already started."

"Edward!"

"I called you from my cell. I've been sort of listening to the conference call, too. There's nothing I need to comment on at the moment, but I heard what Steve said. If you can, let me know later. Bye."

He hung up before I could say anymore. I stood, stretching before heading to Steve's office. "What's up?"

"Shut the door, Bella."

"Am I in trouble?" I asked as I closed the door.

He motioned to a chair in front of his desk. "I'm going to miss you."

"What?"

"You're test results are back."

_That was fast_, I thought. "And?"

"First I need to tell you the truth about the test you took." He paused looking at me. I said nothing, holding my breath. _What was he going to tell me? Did I take the lieutenant's test again?_ "I signed you up for the Admiral's test. I switch the cover for the study materials and all the mention of rank to Captain."

"Why?"

He handed me a sheet of paper. I only had to read the first few words. _Congratulations, Admiral Swan_. I looked up at him; this had to be a joke. "I wouldn't joke about this, Bella. You passed; I knew you would."

"I passed," I whispered.

"Come on." He stood, picking up four boxes before opening the door. I followed him out and the whole department was waiting. "Lieutenant Swan," he said, drawing my attention to him. He was standing in front of me. "It is my honor and privilege to present you with new insignia and the rank of Admiral."

I heard several co-workers gasp and whisper _'Admiral?' _and _'Is it even possible to bypass a rank?'_

Steve opened one of the boxes, removing a black bar with gold edges and two gold pips. He took off my Lieutenant pips, placing them with bar. From the next box, he removed a silver circle with four gold compass points, replacing the insignia on both of my shoulders and cuffs. "Congratulations, Bella. You earned this."

Everyone started applauding and hugging me. "If everyone will settle down, I have more to say," Steve shouted over the commotion. "I'm afraid Bella has new orders effective after her vacation. She has been assigned to Washington and can select any base to live on or near."

I dropped to my knees in shock. _Washington had been my first choice. I couldn't believe I got the placement._ "Bella!" Steve and Sarah were immediately at my side.

"I'm fine, just shocked."

"Well, you should know, I've talked to your landlord, per Steve's request," Sarah was saying. "Your lease is broken with no penalties. Jake has started packing and is almost done."

"What? How?"

"Your dad, Emmett Cullen, and Jasper Hale are helping Jake," she explained.

I paled. "They don't know where you are moving or the reason," Steve added.

"Good."

"Now, pack up your desk," he said, handing me my orders and the four boxes. "And get out of here, Admiral."

I smiled. I had to call Edward. Oh no, I couldn't tell him yet. Not over the phone. A plan was forming in my mind as I started packing my personal items from my desk. All the stuff animals Edward had sent me went into one box. By the time I was done, I had three boxes. "Hey, Bells. Let me take those for you."

I turned and Dad was standing behind me. "Dad," I said, throwing my arms around him, giving him a big hug.

He held me at arm's length, taking me in. When his eyes landed on my collar, they went wide. "You made Admiral?"

"Yes," I answered timidly.

"Where have you been reassigned?"

"Washington. Not a word to anyone, Dad. I'll tell everyone when the time is right. Is there any way… wait, I can answer that," pulling away, picking up one of the boxes. I headed out of the room without saying a word of farewell; I would breakdown.

A shuttle was waiting for me when Dad and I reached the staging area. "Admiral Swan," the pilot greeted.

"Seattle," I said. "Cullen Security office."

"Bells?"

I grinned over at Dad. I grabbed one box out of my car, instructing a Lieutenant to see that my luggage was loaded and handed my keys over to him. I had sent an email with instruction on where to store my belongings until my arrival.

Emmett and Jasper arrived just as the pilot finished the pre-flight check. "Okay, Bella, spill," Emmett started. "Where are you moving and does Edward know?"

I zipped my lips in response.

"We have three hours to get it out of you," Jasper remarked with a wicked grin.

By the time the pilot landed — near where I wanted to be dropped off — Jasper nor Emmett had gotten squat from me. I exited the shuttled, "I see you two later."

They had puzzled looks on their faces. They didn't know where we were.

I smoothed my hands down my long skirt I'd changed into, I was nervous about surprising Edward. "Hello," a blonde behind the front desk greeted.

"I'm here to see Edward Cullen."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"He'll see me with one. Tell him Isabella Swan is her to see him."

She looked at me dubiously, picking up the phone relaying what I had told her. "He'll be right out." She looked shocked. I beamed sweeting at her as I took a seat.

"Bella," Edward called, sounding panicked. "What are you doing here?" He wrapped his arms around me as he sat.

"I thought I'd take you out to lunch," I whispered in his ear.

I felt him shift. "I have a meeting in twenty minutes." I pulled away, feeling the smile fall from my face. "It's a quick meeting, no longer than ten minutes." He cupped my cheek, leaning in to kiss me. "We can leave right after, grabbing a bite to eat before making the drive to Forks." His lips brushed mine chastely again. He stood offering me his hand. "Come on."

"Huh?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Jasper and Emmett are both off. You can wait in one of their offices for me or mine."

"I know Jasper and Emmett are off…" I started. Oops, didn't mean to say that. How was I going to explain?

He laughed. "I'm not even going to ask how you know right now." We had entered what I assumed was his office. Before I could even blink, his arms were wrapped around me. "I've missed you," he whispered, capturing my lips in a sensational kiss.

I responded with equal fervor. It was going to be hard leaving on Sunday.

~~ AIWiE ~~

I was right. It was hard. Edward was so distraught barely speaking as he drove me to the airport, as all shuttle travel had been cancelled when the base was locked down. I had to scramble to get a flight this late. Between all the Cullens and their frequent flyer miles, I was sitting in a first class seat. Edward had insisted on paying the remaining fees.

_**EPOV**_

I couldn't help but think of the last time Bella had gone to Scotland. She didn't return and I didn't go after her.

"I'll see you in January," she whispered when we got to the security checkpoint. Kissing my cheek, she made to pass through the metal detector.

"Bella, wait." I grabbed her hand. She turned back, looking at me. The words caught in my throat. I couldn't speak them. "Be safe and call me when you land."

**A/N: Please review.**


	14. Move In

**All I Want is Everything**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim to own them. **

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers and friends.**

**Many of you may know that there have been some problems over here at Fan Fiction Net. For those that don't let me recap briefly.**

**A group of kids started a group called the LawlClan. They have targeted Twilight Fan Fiction and their goal is to remove stories that they don't feel meet the standards of FF Net. They reported many stories to the administrators of FF net who then proceeded to remove stories that were not meeting the guidelines. Now for the record, FF Net does state that sexually explicit language and situations are not allowed under the M rating and that they can remove stories because of it. This part is not in question. Well, at least to me but what I do have problems with is that these stories were removed without giving the authors a chance to decide whether they would like to change their stories to meet the standards or remove them themselves. They were just removed without notice.**

**As you all know a few of my stories have explicit content and I have no desire to change them or tone them down. I am looking for a new place to post and will let you know where I will be posting in addition to posting here. I will NOT close my FF account as I do love it here and have made many friends and have had such a wonderful time with all of you. But I also don't want my stories lost so if I am targeted. I have not decided where I will be posting in addition to posting on FF net. As soon as I decide, I will let you all know.**

**So for the upcoming weekend June 8th and 9th, for a 48 hour period we are asking people to ban FF net as a way to bring notice to them about what they are doing and how they are handling things. Twilight is, I believe, their second highest group of stories and if they didn't get any hits from any of us that would affect them and possibly make them take notice of the atrocious way they are dealing with their authors. I am asking that you all avoid FF net Friday and Saturday (these are the highest traffic days)… there are over 700 artists and writers who will be banning FF Net during this time, myself included. **

**I do urge you to avoid FF net, don't even go there, let them feel what it would be like if we all left.**

**Thank you everyone,**

**Swervin35 (the above was written by LovinRob and used with their permission).**

**Proudly participating in the Banning FanFiction Net for 48 hours (6/8 to 6/9)**

Chapter Fourteen: Move In

_**EPOV**_

Bella should've landed by now and yet she hasn't called. I was pacing back and forth in my home office waiting for the flight information to come up, when my phone rang — _Alice_. I ignored the call. I'd call her back once I heard from Bella.

Placing my hands on my desk, I leaned heavily on them as I read the screen. _On time._ Bella had landed five minutes ago. I'd give her a half hour before I called her. I opened up my email and there was a message from her.

_Edward,_

_I missed my connection in New York as the flight from Seattle was delayed. I would've called you, but I was busy trying to get on another flight. The airline was trying to impose an additional fee. It was frustrating, but once I pointed out that my missing the flight was their fault they waved the fee. I'm now scheduled to land Edinburgh two hours after my original flight. Could you please call my grandfather or dad and let them know? I would hate for the driver to be waiting for me._

_Bella_

I was relieved. _Why didn't you think to check the first flight?_

"Hey, Edward. Bella land safely?" Charlie asked.

"No, her flight from Seattle to New York was delayed and she missed her connecting flight."

"I just got a call from her driver. I couldn't tell him a thing. I'll call him back. Thanks."

"No problem."

After hanging up with Charlie, I tried to focus on the new proposal for a potential client. Try as I might I just couldn't focus. I kept glancing at the clock and finding only minutes had passed since I read Bella's email. _You should have told her how you feel._

When my cell rang again, I snatched it up. _Alice_. Once again, ignored her call; I was in a foul mood and it would do no good to take it out on Alice.

_**BPOV**_

I wanted to scream the moment I stepped of the plane and into the arrival lounge. Children should not be allowed in first class; their parents were no better. Loud, obnoxious, and didn't care what their children were doing. The stewardess could do nothing. Airport security were waiting and escorted the family off the plane before anyone else was allowed to exit.

Turning on my phone, I noticed I had several missed calls from Alice. I groaned, she was probably worried; I couldn't call her now, I had to call Edward.

"Bella, finally." He sounded relieved.

"You did get my email?"

"I did. But it's been almost three hours."

"There was an issue with my flight that airport security had to take care of, a rude family."

"Oh. What were they doing in first class?"

"I overheard the stewardess say something about them being upgraded. They didn't belong in first class." I was still furious. I had calmed some from hearing Edward's voice.

He sighed. "There was nothing you could do, Bella. It was the airline who gave them the upgrade."

"I know. It was just a long flight. Sleep was impossible."

"I'll let you go then. Your driver is waiting."

"Thanks, Edward. I'll call you later."

~~ AIWiE ~~

I hadn't called Edward like I said and before I knew it is was Christmas Eve. "Lass, you look lost. What's on your mind?"

I started, turning. "Grandfather."

"Isabella, you don't look like you are enjoying yourself."

"I'm not. I missed Edward."

"Edward? Now, there's a name I never thought I hear you say again."

I nodded. "We've been seeing each other every weekend since October."

"I see. And how do you feel about him."

I bit my lip. Grandfather had hit the heart of what was on my mind. "I don't know." He looked at my over the rim of his glasses, raising an eye. "Fine, I do know. I…" I stopped, realizing what I was about to admit.

"He's going to be in Forks for New Year's, right?"

I nodded. "Go pack, Isabella. Surprise him that afternoon."

"But..."

"No buts. I said go. You can sit around at home, just have you have here."

I didn't argue, running from the room.

~~ AIWiE ~~

_**EPOV**_

I was a complete mess, a new year would ring in tonight and I was alone; I wish I had flown to Scotland. Last week, I checked ticket prices. I chickened out — well not really, I just talked myself out of surprising Bella. We hadn't talked since she arrived, but hearing her voice wasn't what I needed. I needed to hold her in my arms, even if for a minute.

I was the only one home and my thoughts were getting the best of me, thinking of what if scenarios — What if Bella decides not to come back? What if she regrets kissing me? I was just picking up the phone to call Bella when a knock came at the door. Sighing I slipped my cell in my pocket as I went to answer the door. Bella was on the other side; I shook my head, it couldn't be.

"Edward, are you all right?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I missed you and came back to spend New Year's Eve with _you_." Her answered floor me. She came back early to see me, to ring the coming year in with me. I was speechless. "I need to get back to the base. Pick me up at Charlie's quarters at eight."

I nodded. "Wait, Bella." I ran after her, remembering the gift she left for me. "What was with the IOU?"

"Your gift was back ordered. I wouldn't get it until the middle of January." She was biting her lip. "There's something I could gift you with, but it's going to have to wait until later."

"I have something for you, too." An officer was motioning for Bella to hurry up. "I'll see you at eight." I gave her a chaste kiss.

She walked over to the car, hugging her coat around her. The officer opened the backdoor for her. I did a double take. Backdoor? Was she her officially for her grandfather? I'd have to ask her later.

As the car drove away, I pulled my cell out and dialed Alice. "Have you changed you mind about not going to the base?" she answered.

"Yes. And since I wasn't planning on going, I don't have anything to wear."

"Check your closet." She hung up on me.

~~ AIWiE ~~

When I picked Bella up at Charlie's and she took my breath away when she round the corner in a fuchsia dress wearing the first necklace I sent her back in October.

"You look beautiful, Bells," Charlie said.

"Thank you." She blushed and the picture was complete.

"Stunning," I whispered to her as we walked through the corridor. Taking the gift from my pocket, I handed to her. She ripped the paper off as we continued.

"Edward," she gasped, she stopped in her tracks. I smiled. "Do you mind?"

I took out the diamond bracelet, fastening it to her outstretched wrist. I drew into my arms, kissing her. I wasn't sure if I would be able to later on.

Entering the gymnasium, I glanced around spotting Jasper, nodding my head when he moved toward us.

It was growing closer to midnight, Bella and I had been dancing most of the night; speaking in hushed tones from time to time. I was content just holding her, to have her head resting on my shoulder as we dance. I rested my against hers debating whether I should speak the words in my heart or not.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered in my ear.

Her whispered words were nothing grand, but meant the world to me. I had to say them back. "I love you, too, Bella, so much," I whispered back before pulling away slightly. I hugged her to me, looking down into her beautiful, tear-filled eyes. I cupped her cheek, kissing her tenderly, worshipping her with a slow, volume-speaking kiss. Breaking the kiss, I held her close, placing our clasped hands over my beating heart.

Alice and Rosalie, who were dancing with Jasper and Emmett close by, were staring at me with smiles on their faces. I smiled back, extremely happy for the first time in a very long time.

"Edward," Bella said, drawing my attention back to her. "I passed the test."

_Test? What test? Oh, the Captain's test. _I swallowed. _What is she about to tell me?_ "So, Captain," I said, hoping fear wasn't in my voice. "Where are you headed?"

She bit her lip. "Not Captain." I looked at her. _Did she not say she passed?_ "Admiral." _Admiral? That was worse, far worse. _"I'll be moving…" I silenced her with a kiss. I didn't want to hear she was leaving. "… to Seattle," she finished.

I stumbled back a step. _Seattle! Bella was moving to Seattle._ "When?"

"The day I surprised you," she whispered. "That's how I knew Jasper and Emmett were off. They Jake and Dad helped pack; all my stuff is in a holding area at the Seattle base. I need to find a place to live. Would you help me?"

_Would I what? No, I wouldn't help her._ I raised her face so she would know I was serious. "Move in with me."

**A/N: Please review. To support the ban, go to Facebook – Banning for 48 hrs. Silent support is also welcome and appreciated.**


	15. Jazz

**All I Want is Everything**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim to own them. **

**A/N: **

Chapter Fifteen: Jazz

_**BPOV**_

_Would I what? _"Pardon?"

Edward moved in closer, putting his mouth a breath from my ear. Whispering again, he repeated what he had just told me, "I said _move… in… with… me_." I closed my eyes, leaning my head on his shoulder, I had heard him right. Instead of moving away, he remained and continued. "I have plenty of space, Bella. My condo has 5 bedrooms. You can have your own room."

_It's not like you haven't thought about it._ Yes, but I dismissed the thought. _Because you didn't to seem forward by asking and did he asked you._

"Edward, I'm no…"

He kissed me. "Please, Bella. Please move in with me." Once again he kissed me, a long and lingering kiss that made my toes curl. "Happy New Year," he said when he pulled away.

I didn't get a chance to respond. Emmett pulled me out of Edward's arms hugging me, followed by Jasper, and a few others. I was in a daze, embracing one person after other. Edward wanted me to move in with him and he sounded so sincere.

"Bells," Dad greeted, enfolding within his arms. Stepping back he looked me over. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. Nothing was wrong. "Tired," I yawned, an arm came around my waist and I relaxed back against whoever it was — hoping it was Edward — letting my eyes drift close.

_**EPOV**_

"Up you go," I whispered in her ear, swiping her up into my arms.

A shriek escaped her through her lips at the same moment her eyes flew open. "I can walk."

"I know." I captured her lips in a brief, chaste kiss. "But this is more fun for me."

I walked out of the gym with Bella in my arms. I had made reservations for the night and the rest of the weekend. Alice had purchased — that I had yet to see — a few things for Bella.

"Uh, Edward… this isn't the way to Dad's quarters," she remarked when I exited the building, huddling closer to me to stay warm.

"You, my love, are not staying the night here." I looked down into her wide eyes, swallowing hard I continued. "I've made reservations for _us_." I was nervous and whispered the rest in her ear, "For the next three days." I had planned on telling Bella I loved her during the evening and then whisking her away, but she surprised me instead. I had been debating about leaning down and whispering in her ear. I was about to do just that when she was leaning into me, whispering her love for me.

Again she surprised me, reaching up and caressing my face. "I need an overnight bag then."

I put her down next to my car, noticing the shopping bag sitting in the backseat as I slipped out of my jacket and put it around her bare shoulders. "Alice and Rosalie have that covered." I motioned to the backseat. Bella groaned. "I'm sure they followed my instructions and if they didn't, they know the penalty." She still looked unsure. I took hold of her hands. "Anything else you need, we can stop on the way and get."

"It's not that, Edward." She sighed, releasing my hands. "Your gift arrived when I got back."

"It can wait." I opened the car door.

"Then…" she started, biting her lip as she got in. When I got in she continued. "Let's hit the road."

I smiled over at her as I pulled out of the parking space. "We'll be staying at the Lost Mountain Lodge." I took hold of her hand, running soothing circles over her palm with my thumb.

"Sequim?"

"You've been there?" I'd be disappointed if she had. I wanted to take her someone neither one of us had been. The description I read online earlier painted a picture I desperately wanted to share with no one but her. Without thinking twice, I called the lodge, arranging private cottage until Sunday afternoon.

"No. A few former co-workers emailed me and told me I had to check out the lodge and the antique stores."

The grin that I vanished spread across my face again. "We'll definitely check out the shops. Esme is the only one who knows where to find me, well us. She promised not to tell a soul. She mentioned the shops to me, too."

She yawned, covering it with her free hand.

"Lean the seat back and rest. We'll be on the road for a while." I release the hand I had held captive, changing the radio station to soothing jazz.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know.**


End file.
